Baby Danger
by Kelly101
Summary: Madison is pregnant but danger is after her. Will she give birth to a healthy child or will she have miscarriage. will she and Nick divorce or will she trust him in everything. So many questions so little time.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Maddie" said Nick.

"I love you too, Nick" said Madison.

Maddie and Nick had been married for 6 months now and were expecting a baby in less than 5 months. She was 5 months pregnant. They lived in the castle that was inherited by Nick.

One day they all went to go shopping for baby clothes when Nick's morpher rang.

"Hello" he asked.

"Nick I need you to come to Rootcore now" said Udonna in a scared voice.

"Ok I'll be there shortly"he said.

"Maddie I have to go to Rootcore, Udonna needs me"

"Ok, I'll be fine don't worry" she said.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible" he told her.

_He kissed her in the forehead and rubbed her tummy. As they continued to shop she couldn't help the feeling she had inside. It was as if something bad were to happen. But she just tried to focus on other things. "Look Sis, isn't this adorable" said Vida. "Yes, it is!" said Madison. Madison decided to buy it. "Nick's going to love it" she said in amusement. After they purchased the outfit they decided it was enough for the day. But what they didn't know was that Ben, Maddie's ex, was listening to the whole conversation and was following them. So she and Nick got busy. Well you and Nick are going to pay for what you did to me, Ben thought. He followed Madison and Vida all the way to where Nick and Madison lived. After Vida left the castle it was time for Ben to strike. _

"Hi sweetie" said Madison to Nick over the morpher.

"Hi honey, sorry I didn't call you its just that Udonna was having trouble with a spell and needed my help" he said back. "Its ok, but will you be home soon, I have something to show you" "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I won't be home until late at night or tomorrow" he said in a sad voice. "Oh. Well then I hope you come back home soon. I really miss you and I feel safe around you"she said almost crying. "I love you" she said "I love you to" he said back. After Madison hung up on Nick she got dressed in her night gown. It was a blue and the fabric was silky fabric since she was pregnant and her belly was growing. All of a sudden the light went off and it really freaked out Madison "It must have been a blackout. Yeah...thats right a blackout yeah thats right a blackout don't worry Madison its just your imagination." she said to herself. The truth was that Ben was flicking the light on and off to scare her. After he quit doing that, Madison relaxed a little and went to bed. All of a sudden Ben walks into the room and covers her mouth. Madison was trying to scream for help but couldn't because Ben had his hand covering her mouth. Then he tried to kiss her in the neck and then he went down until he saw her belly. With his anger he slowly pushed down on her stomach which caused Madison a lot of pain.

Back in Rootcore Nick was trying to help Udonna with the spell. All of a sudden Nick had a strange uncomfortable feeling. "What is it" asked Udonna. "I don't know, I have a really bad feeling, but maybe its just me" he said back. "Are you sure" she said. "Yeah, lets get back to work" he said. He couldn't tell what that feeling was, but he knew it wasn't a good one.

"That'll teach you to mess with me" Ben said after he caused Madison pain with his arm. Madison was struggling to get him off her, but he was obviously to strong for her. With Madison in pain and Ben kissing her uncomfortably she manged to scream for help. "Get your dirty hands off me!!!!" she yelled. "I love Nick more than I'll ever like you". Ben was so mad at her that he slapped her causing her to pass out for a while.

"Udonna I have to get back to Madison" Nick said with worried. "I have a really bad feeling and I want to make sure she's alright" "If you must go" said Udonna. Nick rushed to his home to his wife. "Madison, I'm home" he yelled when he closed the door behind him. Ben heard him and quickly jumped out the window and ran. Nick saw him and knew he had done something bad. He quickly ran after him and once he caught up to him he grappled his shirt and pushed him against a tree. "WHAT DID YOU TO TO MADSION."he yelled in fury. "ANSWER ME!!" "I just gave her what she deserved" he yelled back. Hearing those words made him forget about Ben and rushed over to the castle. When he got there he saw Maddie in great pain holding her stomach tight. "What did he do to you" he said kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her. "H..H..He hhurrtttt mme" she said. She was crying, scared that Ben had done something to her baby. Nick saw that she was holding her tummy tight. He put his hand on it and looked up at Madison and said "You need a doctor now" he said "I need to take you to the hospital. "No! I don't want to go to the hospital! They are going to make things worse!" she yelled. "But..."he began. "No Nick, I don't want to, I want the doctor to come here." she cried. "Ok then" he said. He rushed to the phone to call the doctor. After the call he called Vida, Chip, Xander and Udonna. They all rushed to the castle as soon as possible. "I called the doctor already" he said. He sat next to her rubbing her tummy and holding her hand with the other. Everything is going to be ok Maddie I promise" he said. Madison who was still in great pain held Nick's hand as tight a possible. As the doctor put his hand on the belly he said "You are very lucky Madison" What do you mean lucky?" said Nick. "Well you see sir, there could have been a good chance that she could have given birth early or worse the baby could have died." said the doctor.

Hearing those words made Madison cry but having Nick there for her and comforting her made her cry less.

**OK I STILL NEED TO WRITE A LOT MORE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT I REALLY VALUE UR OPINON PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Omg!! I thought my story wasn't going to be that good, but I guess I was wrong. Well anyways thank you so much for those people who reviewed my story. I was going to update a few days from now but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting well hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

After the doctor left, Madison still had pain but with the pills the doctor left her she calmed down a little. "I promise Madison, Ben will pay for what he's done to you and our baby," he said while hugging her as it were the last time. "I'm really scared Nick" she said in a scared voice. "I promise he won't hurt you any more," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "From now on I won't leave you anymore, you'll have me by your side from now on" he promised.

It was getting late so they both decided to go to sleep. But Nick wanted to know everything that Ben had done with Madison. She was to scare to tell him in that very moment so he waited until morning. When morning arrived Nick was the first to wake up since he couldn't sleep all night just thinking the horrible things his wife had gone through and what he was going to do to Ben next time he saw him. Madison had trouble sleeping too. She had nightmares but then managed to sleep after she took the pills the doctor ordered.

Udonna had called that morning to make sure if everything was all right after he had left worried. "I think you should come here instead, something this is something I can't tell you over the phone" said Nick still worried from yesterday. "I'll get there as soon as I can," said Udonna knowing something horrible had happened to Madison. Vida, Xander, and Chip had come by surprise that morning also. It was about 10 minutes after when everyone was there. "Where's my sister!" said Vida, not knowing what had happened. They all knew something was wrong by the face on Nick's face. "I think you guys should sit down," he said. "What's wrong, Nick!" said Vida, who was staring to get worried. "Tell us what's wrong," said Xander.

"Well yesterday when I was at Rootcore helping out Udonna I felt a strange feeling. At first I just ignored it, but I couldn't ignore it. So I went home to check things out with Maddie. Well when I got here I saw Ben running out of Madison's room and it turns out that Ben had been hurting Madison and the baby". When he was done everyone was speechless until Vida said something. "That ASSHOLE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID TO MY SISTER!!" she yelled as she heading to the door. Xander quickly stopped her. "Finding Ben isn't going to solve anything Vida," he said. "He's right," said Udonna. "You can't go straight to him and fight him. You don't even know what happened to Maddie".

"Madison" whispered Nick. He quickly ran upstairs to see if she was awake. By the voices that were downstairs Maddie had been awake about five minutes ago. "How are you feeling?" he said as he walked towards her. "Fine, who's downstairs?" she asked. "Udonna, Vida, Xander and Chip" he replied. "I'm sorry, but I think they needed to know" "Its ok" said Maddie. "I should be the one being sorry I should have told Vida to stay here with me until you came" she cried. "No. No don't say that," he said as he hugged her tight. "Its not your fault how were you suppose to know he was going to follow you" he said back. "Nick, I'm really glad you here with me now" she said calming down a little. "Why wouldn't I you're my wife and I love you more than my life" he said still hugging her. Those words made Maddie so happy that she cried tears of joy. "Ouch!!" she said. "What, what's wrong" Nick said. "I think someone wants some space," she said as the baby kicked more. Nick then was faced Madison's tummy. He then put his ears on her tummy and felt it kick once more. Even though the kicking was amazing it was causing Madison some pain. So much pain that she started holding on tight to Nick's hand. " Nick!" she yelled. It hurts to much!" Something was not going well, but what. "Udonna!!!" yelled Nick. "Come over here quick!" he yelled once more.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for today. I would write more but I would spend the rest of the day here. I know the first chapter was better, but I promise next two chapters will but exiting especially chapter 4. (Hint: Here Madison goes to the hospital) That's all I'm saying well hope you like !!! LEAVE REVIEWS **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I updated today because I didn't want to make you guys wait. I know how it feels and I HATE it. Wells anyways here it is. By the way I soooo wish they made episodes of Mystic Force on just focusing on Madison and Nick.**

* * *

As soon as Udonna heard the yelling she got up and literally ran up stairs followed by Vida, Xander and Chip. They were all worried that something bad really bad had happened to Madison. "What's wrong, Nick!" she said when she got to their room. "I don't know I was just talking to her when all of a sudden she started getting pain" he replied. Then Madison just fainted into Nick's arms. "Madison!" he yelled. Vida then tried to wake up her sister by shaking her. "Vida she's going to be alright!" said Chip. "Nick we need to get her to Rootcore maybe there we can do something" Udonna said. "At this point I'll do anything to keep her out of danger" he said with a tear coming out of his eye. They all quickly took her to Rootcore and then layed her down on Udonna's bed. Nick held her hand the whole time. Udonna then started doing some spells on her. "This is going to be harder than I thought" she told everyone. "Why? What do you mean" asked Nick. "Well you see, I've tried almost every spell I could think of" she answered him. "Almost?" said Vida. "Is there another spell you haven't tried?" said Xander. "Y..Yes" said Udonna quietly. "Then do it!" said Nick very loudly. "Do you have any idea what would happen if I did it!" said Udonna with a very serious voice and loudly too. "Sure its going to get rid of the pain but there are some side effects and they are very risky." Nick just stayed quiet. "What are the side effects" said Vida. "Well one of them is she might get weak and this will certainly give problems during labor and another is that it might make the baby premature" she replied.

With all this talking no one noticed that Madison had woken up. "Where am I?" she said. "Your in Rootcore" said Nick. "Udonna's was trying to make the pain go away" said Vida. "But she hasn't had any luck yet" then said Nick. She then held Nick's hand tighter than ever. It turned out that the pain had gotten worse and it wasn't the baby kicking it was the fact that the baby was hurt since Ben had been pushing Madison's tummy. Udonna then explained everything to Madison of what would happen if she did the spell on her. "No, no please anything but that I'd rather go to the hospital." said Madison crying. "Are you sure?" asked Nick. "Yes, I'm sure. At this point I'll do anything to save my baby" she said. Everyone agreed that they should take her to the hospital so they took off. Nick came in the emergency room carrying Madison. "Please help my wife she needs a doctor now!" he yelled. Then the paramitics quickly came and took her into a room that no one could come in.

Everyone was waiting outside the room worried. Nick was walking from one wall to another. "Sit down" Vida told him. "How could I sit when I don't know anything about Madison" he answered back. Doctors were coming out and in from her room which made them all even more worried. Finally a doctor said "Are you guys here for Madison Russell?" "Yes" said Nick. "I'm her husband. Is she alright" he asked. "Well she's still having some problems but she'll be alright. U mm can you please come in with me sir, it'll just take a sec" the doctor said. Nick came in and rushed to Maddie and hugged her. "How are you feeling? Are you ok? Are you ..." "I'm fine" she said giggling. She had gel on her stomach because they were taking an ultra sound of her and the baby. "How's the baby" he asked. "You mean babies" said Madison with a big smile on her face. "That's right. We're having twins!!!!!!" yelled Madison. Nick was so shocked he didn't know what to say. The doctor then cleaned her stomach of gel and left the room. Nick then started kissing Madison because of the wonderful news and because she was alright. "You had me worried" whispered Nick. "But I'm alright now and especially because your here by my side" she whispered back. They broke apart when everyone else entered the room. "How are you sis" asked Vida. "I'm fine now" she said looking at Nick. "Everyone we have something to tell you" Madison announced. "We're expecting twins!!"she said. Everyone broke into cheers.

"Is it a boy" "Is it a girl" "What are you going to name them". Everyone was asking so many questions. "Whoa Whoa hold it" said Nick. "We don't even know if they are a boy or a girl. Me and Maddie decided it has to be a surprise" "I don't want to wait. How could you do this to me Maddie!" said Vida. "Well sorry to break it to you sis but your going to have to wait just like the rest of us" said Madison. Everyone was to busy talking that no one noticed Udonna leave. "Has any one seen Udonna" asked Nick. "No I didn't see here leave" said Chip. "I'll go and see if I find her" said Nick. He kissed Madison in the forehead and left to go look for Udonna. Nick searched everywhere around the hospital and then left to Rootcore to see if she had headed there.

He found her at Rootcore with a few sad face. "What's wrong" asked Nick. "Nothing." she simply said. Nick knew she was lying. "Udonna tell me whats wrong. I know your lying." he said. "Its just that seeing you and Madison so happy got me thinking..." she stopped. "Got you thinking what" said Nick. There was a long pause. "Sit down Nick" said Udonna. "No. Tell me whats wrong" he yelled. "Listen to me" yelled Udonna back. "In a few weeks or so you are going to be heading to Paris" "Oh your worried that my life with Madison's going to change if we head to France" he said. "No worries she always wanted to live there" he added. "You don't understand" said Udonna. "When I mean you I mean you" she said. "Wait so your saying only I can go to Paris" he asked. "Why do I even have to go" "You must do what the prophecy says" she said looking at the ancient book. "It says here" she pointed out. The prophecy was that the son of two rangers that fought and survived the Great War (Which points out to Nick) must go out and defeat all evil magic that is left in this world. "But I thought we defeated the master already" he said. "You did but you didn't defeat the KING" she said. "But you can take Xander and Chip along with you but not Madison she must not be near evil at all". After she was done explaining everything Nick felt guilty because he had promised Madison that he'd be there for her.

Now he had to go tell her but how. He knew this wouldn't be anything easy. He decided to tell her when the time was best. He didn't want to spoil her happiness. He headed back to the hospital and acted as if nothing bad had happened. "Is Udonna alright" asked Madison. "Y..Yes she just had to hurry back" Nick lied. He hated lying to Madison.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked the next chapters will have soo much drama. I already thought of the ending and you don't want to miss it. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible and please don't hate me for ending here I was tired. Oh I almost forgot tell me how you think Nick should tell Madison about what Udonna told him. I was thinking of either leaving her a letter or telling her face to face. Please tell me in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: **Today I'm going to write a little because I don't have that much time. Oh and is it true that Melanie (Madison) and Firass (Nick) are dating in real life?**

* * *

Nick didn't know how to tell Madison. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already been. She just seem to happy right now and he didn't want to take that away from her. He decided to tell her when she was fully recovered. Vida had noticed Nick was acting very strange. 

"Ok tell me whats wrong" asked Vida. "I know you" she said.

"Nothing's wrong" he said. "Just thinking"

"About what?" she said.

"Things, Vida things" he said.

Vida wanted to know what was going on more than anything. This wasn't Nick's normal behavior. Normally he'd be trying to cheer up everyone. Vida was sure it had to do with Madison.

Madison got out of the hospital a few days later. Nick still didn't know how to tell her. He was worried what your reaction would be. One thing was for sure he had to tell her soon. The sooner the better he thought. Madison was resting right now so this would have been the best time to think. He needed to tell someone, but who. He then remembered that Udonna told him that he could take Xander and Chip along with him. He thought about it. He needed someone to stay with Maddie while he was away.

It was the evening and everyone came (as usual). Nick grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him up stairs.

"What's wrong with you" yelled Xander.

"I need tot talk to you" said Nick.

"Whats is it?" asked Xander.

"Its something that Udonna told me" answered Nick. "She told me about a prohecy. That I have to ful fill" he continued.

"Why are you telling me this for?" said Xander.

"Let me explain fist then I'll tell you" said Nick. "Udonna told me that there's a prohecy saying I must go and destroy all evil that remains int hsi world" he said.

Xander knew what he meant by saying that, he knew Nick had to leave Madison behind. "What about Madison" said Xander in a low voice.

"I have to leave her behind" said Nick. "I don't know how to tell her". "I needed to tell someone" he added.

Madison had started to ask for Nick and Xander, so she went upstairs to look for them. She heard two people talking and heard the part about having to leave her behind. She listened to the rest of her converation behind the door.

"Well you can always count on me" said Xander. "But you do need to tell Madison soon, even if it hurts her"

"I know, but I don't know how" said Nick. "I'm waiting for the right time. I can't just tell her, Madison I'm going to leave for a couple of months. Its just not that easy"

"Madison" called Vida.

The boys heard Vida calling and stopped talking. Madison then quickly hid in the bathroom so that when Vida went to ask them were Madison was she could just go downstairs and pretend she was there the whole time.

"I'm here Vida" said Madison when she got to the end of the stairs as if she were going up. "Oh there you are" said Vida. "I was looking everywhere for you"

"Well here I am" said Madison nervously.

The boys then knew it wasn't safe to talk about it any more so they headed downstairs. What they didn't know was that Madison had over heard them talking about everything and she tried to hold back the tears as hard as she could. I can't believe he's doing this to me she thought. What Madison didn't know was why he was going to leave. She thought he was going to leave her. He would never do that to me she thought. I mean I love him and he loves me back...or does he?

The rest of the day went by very slow she wanted to forget what she had over heard. Nick started noticing that she was acting a bit strange.

"What's wrong Maddie" he asked.

"Nothing" she simply said.

Nick knew she had lied. He knew Madison to well, but he pretended to believe her.

It was night time finally. They both headed upstairs to go to sleep. Madison was already on the bed. She just layed there thinking of what she heard.

"Ok now tell me whats really going on" said Nick.

"I already told you nothing" she said in a soft voice.

"You know better than anyone that you can't lie to me" he said as he toughed her cheek.

She refused to tell him and always said "Nothing" was bothering her.

As days went by Madison started seeing that Nick _was _acting a bit strange. He would leave for a long time. She finally came to the conclusion that he was having an affair with someone else. But the real reason why he was always leaving was because he had to go to rootcore and train. He couldn't tell her anything.

One day Madison got tired of waitng for him and waited for him in the living room. When he came she confronted him.

"Nick I know why you are always going off at night" said Madison.

"You do?" he said in a low tone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I had to stop there but I need to write a another chapter. Tell me please anyway leave lots of reviews LOTS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **ok I'm going to write a lot and this is probably going to be the start of what I call the icing on the cake. The next few chapters will probably be long and full of drama just the way I like it. I might not be able to update everyday because I'm starting school soon. So I'm updating like every 3 - 5 days sorry!! But I promise no longer than that, unless my internet gets disconnected. Hope you like!**

* * *

"Yes I do" she said. 

There was a long pause which seem like forever. Nick had thought that she knew about him leaving, but she thought something else. Madison's eyes started getting all teary. He couldn't stand to see her like that.

"I'm sorry, but its not my fault" he said as he was going to hug her.

"How could this not be your fault" she yelled and pushed him away. "I gave you everything!" she screamed.

"Maddie, did I ask for this to happen! No!" he said back.

"No yuo didn't but you could have prevented it!!" she continued. "I thought you loved me" she said.

"I do. I love you more than my life itself" he said.

"How could you have the nerve to tell me you love me after what you did!!" she yelled louder than ever. "How could you do this to me after everything we've been through!!"

"But Udonna said..." he began until she broke in.

"Don't include Udonna in this she has nothing to do with your behavior" she said.

"Wait what are you talking about" said Nick now confused.

"I know Nick, I know the reason you've been going out late. You've been out with some stupid hoe how doesn't give a crap that you're married and about to be a father!!!! she yelled out loud.

Nick couldn't believe it. Madison thought that he was cheating on her with someone else.

"You think I'm cheating on you!!" he yelled now losing his patience. "You think I'd do something that horrible to you" he said.

"Don't try and deny it! I don't trust you anymore" she said as she bursted into tears and ran upstairs.

Nick was so confused right now. He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't believe him anymore. Nick ran upstairs after her which then saw her packing her stuff in a suitcase.

"Madison, I love you, I've never cheated on you" he said. "The reason why I always left was because I've been training at Rootcore" he continued.

"Training for what" she said looking at him with sharp eyes.

Nick didn't have any choice but to tell her. He needed to if he didn't want to lose the love of his life.

"To destroy all dark magic that still exisits. The Lord (KING) is moving and getting closer. I must defeat him. I didn't know how to tell you, I wanted to find the right moment." he finished.

"When is this _battle _going to take place" she said still unasure that he was saying the truth.

There was silence in the room as if Nick didn't want to tell her about it.

"In a few days or weeks" he said sadly.

Madison knew that the battle would take about a few months.But she was still not convinced.

"I don't believe you" she simply said as just continued packing her things.

**_(If this were a movie the song Because you Live by Jesse McCartney would start)_**

"You need to, I'm telling you the truth" said Nick "Madison I love you, your the love of my life I'd never hurt you" he said almost crying.

"Please Maddie look at me straight in the eye" he told her. "I love you" he said in a soft voice.

Madison didn't know what to believe anymore. She was sure than he had cheated on her, but now that she saw they way he told her that she just wanted to run away. She was so confused she finished packing and ran passed Nick crying like if he had died. He ran after her and tried to stop her but when he saw it was to late he couldn't see her anywhere.

"I love you Maddie" he whispered to himself.

Madison had left to her sister's house. She knocked on the door and Vida opened it. "What's wrong Maddie" she said. Vida saw that she was caring a suitcase and said "Oh no he didn't!!!". She pulled her sister in for a big hug. Madison started crying even more. I can't believe he'd do such a thing she thought. There were no words to discribe the anger Vida had towards Nick. She already knew what it was for two reasons. One the way Madison looked and two because her sister would never do such a thing for some silly fight.

**_(Song would end here)_**

"Lets go inside and tell me everything" said Vida.

They both went inside and sat on the coach until Vida spoke. "Sis, I know this isn't easy, but you need to tell me what happened" she said in the sweetest voice anyone had ever heard from her.

"I thought he love'd me" Madison say very sad. "I gave him everything. I don't understand" she continued.

Madison explained everything to her sister including the part that Nick told her about leaving. "What if he was telling you the truth" spoke Vida after Maddie told her everything. "I don't know what to think anymore" said Maddie putting her face in her hands as she began crying again. "The worst part of all this is that..." There was a long pause. "I still love him" she ended. Vida just hugged her sister trying to relax her.

While Madison left to her sister's house. Nick left to see Xander at his apartment. "Oh hi Nick" said Xander as he opened the door. "Can I talk to you" said Nick.

"Sure, come in tell me what's wrong" said Xander. Nick came in and sat on the coach. "Madison" said Nick sadly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok? What happened" he started asking.

"No she's fine, but she hates me" said Nick.

"Oh she found out" said Xander as if he knew this would happen.

"Well not exactly" said Nick. "You see I came home and she was awake waiting for me in the living room. Then she starts saying she knows where I was. But the thing is she didn't she thought something else. She thought I was cheating on her. Can you believe it Xander she thinks I, me, cheated on her."

Xander couldn't find the right words to say next. He was stunned he knew Madison was the jealous type, but how could she think that.

"Where is she" he asked.

"She left, but I don't know why thats why I came to you" Nick told him. "Do you where she could have gone, I need to tell her that its not true" he said.

"Nick are you serious you don't know where she is" he asked. "Where is the only place she could have gone. If she's not here where else do you think she is" he said basiclly telling him where she was.

Nick thought for a moment. It was true Madison didn't have anyone but Vida, Xander and Chip. Her parents had died a few years ago. She also had Udonna back at rootcore, but she'd never go there because Nick could easily find her. She wasn't at Xander's and certainly not Chips. She must have been at Vidas. He felt so stupid.How couldn't he had thought about that earlier. Nick was so worried that he forgot to think.

"Vida's" he finally spoke.

"Yes, now go!!" yelled Xander as Nick headed for the door.

Nick ran and ran. He thought about everything that Madison ahd said to him. Part of this was his fault for not telling her sooner. But how could she have come to the conclusion that he was having an affair. He just didn't find the answer. Finally he got to Vida's house. He was standing in front of her door and just as he was about to knock he thought, should I really do this. Madison probably told Vida and knowing her she proabably wants me death right now. He didn't know wheather to knock or not. Should he knock on the door and risk his life or just leave. He was determind to tell Madison the truth, so he knocked on the door and waited nervously.

**_(Lets go back a few minutes before Nick got there)_**

Madison had just finshed telling her the fact that she still loved him.

"What are you going to do now" said Vida after hugging her.

"I don't know, I don't even want to think about it" said Madison.

Madison just wanted to sleep right now, but how could she. She headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Vida was downstairs prepareing something for Madison because she was hungry. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She went to go get it.

She opened the door and saw that it was Nick with a very worried face.

"What are you doing here" she said.

"Vida I know Madison's here. Please let me talk to her" he told her.

"Your right she is here but she doesn't want to see you" she said closing the door, but then Nick stopped her.

"Vida please let me" he said. "I never cheated on her. I never have nor will I" he said.

Madsion had heard someone at the door so she went downstairs to see what was going on. When she saw who was at the door she start yelling saying "Leave me along".

"Maddie please let me explain" said Nick. Nick managed to get in without Vida pushing him out. Secretly Vida wanted him to come. She knew Nick didn't do such a thing. He was not only her brother-in-law but her bestfriend and she knew him well.

"Maddie you need to believe me" he said grabbing her from the arms.

"Let go of me!" she said.

"All those nights that I wasn't here I was at rootcore" he told her. "You can even ask Udonna! I'm not lying to you" he continued. "I'd never do that to you I promise" he finished.

"Just like you promised that you'd never leave me" she said. "You broke that promise. What makes me thing you won't do it again" she ended.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm telling you the truth" he said. "I'll do anything to prove to you that I'm telling you the truth."

Vida was just standing there watching them argue. Then she finally spoke.

"Madison he's telling the truth" she said. "What else has he done that would make you believe that he cheated on you" she added.

Madison was stunned to see her own sister take his side. If her sister was on his side how'd be their to support her. She was more confused more than ever. But there was one thing certiain she was angry at him.

There was silence filled in the room, unitl Nick spoke.

"Madison I'm sorry for not telling you before about the training and the prohecy. I do admit I should have told you sooner, but I'd never ever even in a million years love anyone but you" he said looking straight into her eyes.

Nick was at the point where he'd start crying.

Madison then just ran upstairs in tears. Nick tried to follow her but Vida stopped him. "Let her go" she told him. "I'll talk to her, don't worry. I know you love her and she loves you. All you have to do is believe"

"But..." he started but Vida spoke.

"No Nick she needs to be alone right now" she said.

"Just make sure she's alright" he said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry she's in good hands" she said.

Nick then left and headed toward his home. He walked all the way and thought about everything that had happened. He didn't want this to happened. This was certainly not the way he pictured telling her. He wanted to be by her side really bad. After a few minutes of walking his morpher rang. "Hello" he said. "Its me Udonna" she said. "You need to come to rootcore now!!!" she said with a very anxious voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG!!! Finally I finished. Well anyways I really hope you like this chapter even though its a good my best work is still to come (better than the first chapter) Leave lots and lots of reviews or I won't be happy lol.**

_**Notes on story: If you noticed Nick doesn't call udonna mom that's because he doesn't know yet. Also when I write I use music to inspire me thats why I put the song by Jesse McCartney there cuz thats what I was listening. Oh and if you think I kinda killed the story by sayingmaking Madison believe Nick was cheating on her don't worry I didn't mess the story up I made it more intersting. It'll all come in handy when she gives birth. I'VE SAID TO MUCH ALREADY.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Ok I ge the feeling that some of you don't like the way this story is turning out, but don't worry you will soon, I noticed that you guys love the begingin well lets just say the ending is way better and includes Ben !!!!!!! Hope you like.**

* * *

Nick didn't want to go anywhere right now. He had to much to worry about, but Udonna sounded very worried so he had no other choice but to go. 

"Ok I'll be there in a while" he said not wanting to go.

"Is something wrong, Nick" asked Udonna.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" he sadly said.

He hung up on Udonna and headed to rootcore. He didn't really want to go, but he couldn't let Udonna down. All he kept thinking about way Maddison and everything he had done or at least everything that was going to happen. Nick regreted not telling her sooner, and was willing to do anything to get Madison to believe him. He was surprised that Vida actually believed him. He had expected her to take her sister's side. Vida was always very protected towards her sister. Ever since the day he and Madison got together Vida had threaten him not to ever hurt Madison. This was just plain old wierd. Why would Vida take his side. This was not her at all.

**_(Back at Vida's home)_**

After Nick left Vida took her sister upstairs. She didn't seem please the way she had treated Nick. Yes, she had the right and was hurt, but how could she say those words to him. "You and I are going to have a talk" she said not pleased.

"Don't be defending him Vida" said Maddie in a normal voice but still kinda loud.

"I know your my sister and all, but what makes you think he would do something like that to you" said Vida. "Come on sis he came all the way here to look for you and he sounded really sorry. He's a really nice guy, don't let him go" she paused but then continued. "What even made you think that he was cheating on you in the first place" she asked.

"Do I have to tell you over and over" said Madison annoyed. "Yes" said Vida annoyed by her tone. "I told you already, he would always come home late, he wouldn't tell me where he was going and he acted different" she told her.

"Ok, what do you mean different" Vida said. "Well he would like just..." she said. Madison paused for a minute. Was her sister right was she just imagining things. Now that she thought about it nick didn't act different, well he did but in a good way, he would spend more time with her tell her he loves her more than he normally did, he would even buy her nice things. "I knew it" said Vida knowing what her sister was thinking.

"Admit it Madison! You don't even know why you were thinking about that" said Vida with a small grind in her face. "No Vida theres more" said Madsion. Vida hadn't expected this. Madison had only told her those 3 reasons before, she had something else. Madison was hiding something from her. The cause of all this beacause she knew her sister very well and she would never come to that conclusion. "You know something that I don't know, don't you?" she asked. Madison ust stayed quiet. She didn't say anything. There was something Madison was hiding from her and Nick. She was too scared to say anything.

"Tell me sis, you need to tell or you just don't trust me" her sister said.

"I do tust you its just that.." she said and then paused. "Its just that i don't know if I can tell you. I promised that I wouldn't say a thing" she said nervouly.

**(Back to Nick at rootcore)**

Nick finally arrived at rootcore and saw Udonna talking to Daggeron. When he came in she had a not so good look in her face. Both of them looked as if they were talking about him and in fact they were. "You need to tell him Udonna" whispered Daggeron without Nick hearing.

Udonna took a deep breath and walked towards Nick. He knew it wasn't good news. "What's wrong Udonna" he asked.

* * *

**_ALERT: ok I stopped here because you guys are going to vote for something._**

**_Madison has a secret having to do with the behavior she had towards Nick. You guys are going to chose what the secret is. (It has to do with Ben) The secret is either she is being blackmailed or someone (you know who) send her a letter saying that Nick was cheating on her and that they have proff. _**

**_So please tell me which one and if you have another idea besides those to tell me please!!!!I need you guys right now!!!!!Well please review._**

**_OH AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME TODAY OR TOMMOROW BECAUSE I'M CONTINUING THE STORY ON WEDNESDAY!!!!! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **OK since the people who reviewed me on the story and voted (by the way thank you so much) i know what to do now. **

* * *

**_(still at rotcore)_**

Udonna didn't want to tell him what she was going to say but she had no choice but to tell him. She took a deep breath and then spoke "Evil is moving fast, Nick". "Its time" she continued.

Great just what he needed. How was he going to make things better if he was going to leave in a couple hours for a few months. He really couldn't go now. How was he going to prove to Madison that he was fateful to her this whole time, when he has to leave. If he left, Madison would think he was hiding something, so that would make him guilty.

"No, no no" he said again and again and then punching the wall. "Please tell me your lying" he told Udonna. "I can't leave. not now" he said.

"Why, whats wrong" asked Udonna. He then explained everything to her that had happened in the last couple hours. Udonna was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say. Who wouldn't be speechless. Udonna knew Madison very well, almost like her sister Vida. But she knew that this wasn't her normal behavior. The real Madison would have come to him when she was in doubt, not even, the real Madison wouldn't even be thinking about those things. After a long silence Udonna finally spoke.

"Are you sure about this" she asked. "Yes" said Nick. "Why would she be thinking that when she knew you were at rootcore" she told him. Nick just stayed quiet. He didn't want to tell Udonna that he didn't tell her in the first place. Daggeron had been secretly listening to their conversation. He was asking the same question.

"Did you even tell her" asked Daggeron with a questioning face. "Does she even know why you left every day at night" he asked once again. "No" Nick said after a long pause. "I never told her" he said.

"Why didn't you tell her" said Udonna. "I just wanted to find the right time to tell her. I didn't want to hurt her" he said sadly. "And this is was the right way to tell her" she asked. "No" he simply said. For the next few minutes all Daggeron and Udonna would talk about were how Nick should have said something to Madison. He started getting annoyed and finally spoke up. "Ok, ok I get it. I should have told her sooner to have prevented all of this. I know my mistake. Trust me I would give anything to go back and change everything. I've tried and tried but everything that I tell her just seems like its making things worse. I can't find anymore ways to tell her I'm sorry." Both of them were just looking at him. Not just because of the things he said but by the tone. They had never seen Nick so mad at himself before.

* * *

_**(Back at Vida's)**_

"Promised who?" Vida asked. "Nothing, no one" Madison said not wanting to continue the conversation. She started walking towards her bedroom across the room when Vida grabbed her arm, not hard because she was pregnant but hard enough to stop her. "You know something that I don't know" Vida said. Madison stopped with fear that her sister was going to find out. She continued walking pretending like Vida had said nothing. Vida followed Madison into her room.

"Madsion something's wrong with you" said Vida worried. "I know you" she said. "Tell me whats really going on, because I know you don't really think Nick was unfaithful to you. You are my sister. Besides you love him. Just tell me. Think about all the hurt your causing Nick right now. He loves you more than anything on this earth.

Madison then bursted into tears. She thought about all the love she had towards him and the love he had towards her. She couldn't stop crying. "What's wrong sis" asked Vida. She now felt guilty. "I'm sorry for all those things I just said" she told her. "No its not your fault" said Madison.

"Its just that" she started. She handed Vida a letter. She took the letter and read :

_Dear Madison,_

_You better pay attention to this. Unless you don't want anything bad to _

_happen to your lover Nick your going to have to do everything that I say. Why? Well lets just_

_say that I happen to be your worst enemy if you don't play by my rules. I now know where you live and_

_can trace you where ever you go. You wouldn't want an accident to happen to you in your condition._

_If you don't want any of those things to happen you are going to have to make everyone believe that _

_Nick is having an affair with someone else. Got it! You know what'll happen to you if anyone finds out about this._

_It was easy getting inside your house, who says it wouldn't be to do it again._

_Ben._

Vida was shocked. She knew Ben didn't like the fact that Madison's heart belonged to someone else, but she didn't know he'd go that low.

Vida was speechless. She couldn't find the words to say. All she did was read the letter over and over again with anger. Vida then ran out the bedroom door. Madison went after her and caught up to her. "Wait, Vida no, don't know one can find out that you know about this" didn't you read it. He said very clear no one can find out about this. Please Vida do it for me. Vida didn't know what to do. But she did know what she wanted to do right now. She wanted to go kill Ben with her own bear hands.

"Sis, Nick needs to know about this" she said. "He would never let anything bad happen to you" she continued. "Don't you trust him?" she asked her.

"Yes of coarse I do" Madison said now starting to tell the truth. "I'd never acuse Nick of cheating on me, but ...I had to" she continued. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him"

"Sis think about it" said Vida. "Nick needs to know the truth, besides what's the worst that Ben can do" she said making her sister feel more better.

Vida was right what was the worst that Ben could do. Nick was strong and had magic, and Ben wasn't that tough to say. Ben also had no idea of what Nick was capable of. She thought and thought until she spoke.

"Vida even if Ben can't do anything to Nick, he can do things to me. He did it once and he could do it again." she said thinking of the horror night Ben had came to her house. "Lets just talk about this tommorow" she said not wanting to say anything else.

"Fine, let him suffer for you" Vida said reffering to Nick. "Good Night!"

Vida wasn't going to listen to her sister she had to tell Nick. It was the only way Madison could finally be in peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was at Rootcore. He had finished talking about Madsion with Udonna and Daggeron and moved on to another subject. "I s there any possible way that the prochecy doesn't talk place" he asked them both. 

"No, you must go" Udonna said. "And now" she said looking at Daggeron and then to Nick. "But I don't know if I'm ready" Nick said. "What do you mean you don't know if your ready" she said nervously. "Defeated evil once, what makes you think you won't do it again" she said trying to encourage him. "If Madsion were here do you think she'd want you to be thinking like that" Daggeron asked.

Nick looked at him. Then at Udonna. He then thought for a moment. Daggeron was right Madison would ahve never let him say those words. He had to go or else evil would take over all good magic. He took all the things he was going to take with him and left without saying anything.

"I knew he would make the right choice" said Udonna. Moments later they heard someone running and coming to Rootcore. It was Vida!!!! She had left her house to go show Nick the letter.

"Where's Nick" she asked. "How do you know he was here" Udonna asked her.

"Well I went to his house, but he wasn't there so then I called Xander and asked him where he was and he said that he wasn't there either so I figured he must have come here" she said looking at him around at the same time.

"Well you just missed him" said Daggeron. "I'm sorry" he said.

"Why do you want him anyway" then asked Udonna.

"For this" Vida said handing her the letter that Ben had wrote.

Udonna and Daggeron both read the letter. They were shocked just as Vida was when she had read it. "How could he do this" Udonna said. "Is this why Madison said all those things to Nick" she asked Vida.

"Yes" she said. "My sister would have never said those things to him and I need to tell him. He's the only one that can put a stop to Ben. "Where can I find him" she asked.

They both stayed silent for a moment and then spoke. "He's not coming back for a while" they said. Vida knew about the propecy and knew what they meant. "Are you serious? Is there any way that I can tell him." she asked.

"I'm afraid not" Udonna told her. Vida was so angry. Not at Nick but at Ben. He had caused so make damage in her sister and her brother-in-law. "Where can I at least know where Ben is so that I can kill him" she asked.

"No, Vida that's not the way to solve things" said Udonna. "Now, I can tell you where he is because we need to see every move he makes, but you need to promise me you won't go do something crazy" she told her.

"I promise" Vida said not pleased.

All three of them headed towards the crystal ball. Udonna mummered some strange words. And then Ben appeared in the crystal ball. Vida wished she could just grabbed him. Ben was at a strange place. It looked like the same forest they were in but more darker.

"What is that" asked Daggeron pointing to a symbol Ben had in his harm. "I can't be" Udonna whispered. "What, what can't be" asked Vida very curious.

Udonna looked at Daggeron and then to Vida. "That symbol" she said. "Its..."

"Its what" asked Vida.

"Its the same symbol the master had" she said slowly. "If Ben has it" she said. "means he's the heir to the master's powers" said Daggeron completing her sentence.

"Ben's the son of evil" Udonna said.

"So what, your saying is that Ben has evil powers which he can use to take over all good magic?" she asked.

"Nick!!" Udonna said. "He's in danger" she continued.

"Ben knew who he was messsin with" Vida said. "This was a trap all along for Madison..." she said but then stopped when she thought of her sister. Suddenly Vida stormed off. She ran to her house.

"Vida wait" Udonna said trying to stop her.

* * *

Vida then got to her house and ran upstairs. "Madsion!!! Madsion!!!" she said trying to wake up her sister. 

"What is it" she asked still half asleep.

"You need to tell Nick about Ben. Now than ever!!!!You think that your protecting him but your not. Ben's the heir to all evil power!!!" she yelled.

Madison suddenly got up and was wide awake.

"What are you saying" she asked.

"I'm saying that Ben's the heir to all evil magic. He's an evil wizard, he's a dark lord and Nick is going to fight him!!!! You need to find Nick and try to stop him." she continued.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for stopping here, but I need soemthing to talk about in the next chapter. Well I need ideas now because I don't know what to do any more. So please tell me. Oh and if you read this chapter please review don't be afraid I like getting reviews if I don't get a lot I get all mad lol and then i won't update anyways please reveiw**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a long time its just that i was in vegas for memorial day weekend, and its really hot, starting today i will take a few days to update (sometimes) cuz i went back to school today and i have lots of homework. **

* * *

"What are you talking about Vida" said Madison with a normal voice. "Ben doesn't have magic." she continued as she went back to bed. 

"I know it seems hard to understand, but its the truth. Ask Udonna. Why would I be lying to you. Now get up and change because I'm taking you to Rootcore". said Vida.

"If he really did have magic he would of..." Madison started but paused when they heard a loud noise outside the front yard.

"What was that" whispered Madison.

"I don't know" said Vida whispering too. "I'll go check it out" she said. She quietly crawled down the stairs and peeked through the window. "Oh its just him" she said worry free.

The person who had made the loud sound was Xander who wanted to know what happened. Vida took him into the kitchen so that Madison wouldn't come downstairs. Then she went upstairs to go tell her sister that it was just Xander, but when she got there it looked like Madsion had went back to sleep. Vida decided to let her sister sleep a little since she hadn't had any sleep at all. She then closed the door quietly and headed down stairs to Xander. She told him everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"I can't believe Ben would do such a thing" he said in a surprised voice.

"I couldn't believe it either" Vida said. "It all happened so soon" she added.

"Its Ben's fault that Nick & Madison's marriage is falling apart" Xander said.

"I know they love each other so much they don't deserve to go through this and especially now that they are expecting a baby" she said almost crying. "I better go check on her" she said so that he wouldn't see her crying.

She walked upstairs and opened the door and then walked into her bedroom.

"Madison" she whispered. "Xander's here" she said. "Madison" she asked worried. "Madison" she said once more. She then took the covers off. "Xander!!!" she yelled.

Xander came running upstairs. "What is it?" he asked.

"Madison" she said. "She's not here" she said panicing.

"We need to go look for her" he said anixiouslly. "Who knows where she could be by now" he added.

They both ran to the car. Vida was going to drive since it was her car.

* * *

**_(One hour earlier)_**

Vida had went downstairs to go check what the loud noise was. Madison just stayed there thinking of everything that had happened that night. A pretty long night. All of a sudden she saw a note slip into the bedroom window. The note had came in as if the wind blew it towards there. She got up and took the note and read :

_Looks like you couldn't keep your mouth shut!_

_Now everyone knows who I really am._

_Just know that you asked for it!!_

The feeling Madsion had after she read the note was indescribable. The first thing she did after she read the note was she ran to the closet and got a suitcase. She started packing everything that was hers, but before she left she left 2 pillows under the covers on her bed that way it could look like she was sleeping there that way Vida couldn't find so fast that she'd catch her. She didn't want her sister to make things any worse. Ben was on the hunt for her and she wanted to protect her and her baby. Madison snuck into the living room. Her sister was in the kitchen talking to Xander so both of them had no idea she was leaving. After she left the house and she went to Rootcore. It was the safetest place she could think of. She had took a big risk going by herself into the woods at night. But there was no turning back now. She kept her eye on everything to make sure there was nothing or anyone who could attack her.

After about 30 minutes that she had left she finally arrived. She walked inside and looked for Udonna. "Udonna" she said.

"Madison" Udonna said. "What are you doing here" she asked coming towards her.

"I need a place to hid. Ben's after me and I don't want him to find me or else he can kill me" she said panicing.

"Slow down Madison" Udonna told her. "Explain everything to me" she said.

Madison explained everything to her all the way to the note. She also asked her if she could stay there for a while.

"Yes, yes Madison of coarse, you can stay here as long as you want" she told her.

"Thank you so much" said Madison.

She went to the bedroom Udonna had lead her to. She layed her things there and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Vida was driving everywhere looking for her. She was so worried about her she was going to start yelling at her sister when she saw her. Xander tried to calm her down, but she kept going at high speed.

"Slow down Vida!!" yelled Xander.

"Nooo!!" she yelled back. "My sister could be out there in danger and I'm just here not being able to help her" "I am not slowing down until I find her" she screamed.

"Well maybe you should slow down that way we'll be ALIVE when we get to her" said Xander holding on tight to his seat.

Vida manged to calm down a started slowing down a little. Then her morpher rang.

"Madison" she said because it was the irst thing that could come to her mind.

"No its me Udonna" she said. Madison had forgotten to tell her that she didn't want anyone to know where she was at, espcially Vida. But Udonna knew what she was doing.

"But I called you to tell you that Madison is here with me" she continued. "But please don't come looking for her its to dangerous no one must know where she is at. I just called you so that you wouldn't be worried." she said.

"Oh Thank God!!!" Vida yelled. "But please tell me if she has any problems" she told Udonna.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you if anything goes wrong" she said. "But I do have to warm you that she is going to stay here with me as long as she wants" she informed Vida.

"Ok" said Vida sadly because she knew her sister would probably be there for a long time."Just tell her to call me if she ever needs anything" Vida said.

Vida hung up the phone and headed back to her house.

"Are you going to be fine" asked Xander noticing her sad face.

"Yes don't worry about me" she told him.

They both said good night and went their own seperate ways.

The time Madison stayed there turned into days which turned into weeks and then into months.

* * *

3 years had pasted, but in the human dimension it is only 3 months (Madison's pregnancy follows the Human dimension time) 

Madison could still remember it as it had happened yesterday. She was now 8 months pregnant. She wanted Nick to come back but then again she didn't. She thought Nick hated her for everything that she had done to him. Vida hadn't seen her sister since the day she left. But she wasn't worried at all she knew Udonna would take good care of her. She and Xander got closer they even started developing feelings for each other. Chip was still himself, but since Vida and Xander had been hanging out together mostly all the time he had to find himself another bestfriend. Eventually he ended up being bestfriends with Clare since she also didn't have any one exspect for Udonna but she was always busy. Daggeron left to war against evil. He was in search for Nick. Everyone seemed to go on with their lives except for Madison who always kept looking at the door to see if Nick ever came in through it.

It was morning. Everything was normal. Both Udonna and Madison had breakfast. But then an earthquake occurred. The earthquake had been for only a few seconds so it was no big deal right? That was the same question Madison was thinking until Udonna had a very worried face. She rushed to go get the book of prophecies. It was just as she had suspected, the eathquake was no ordinary earthquake.

"Pack your bags " Udonna told Madison in a strict but worried tone.

Madison didn't even want to know what had happened because she knew it was something bad.

Udonna hurried and helped Madison with her things and they both started walking through the woods at a very fast pace.

"Here" Udonna told Madison handing her over her morpher. "You may need it" she said.

"Why" asked Madison.

"Listen Madison. The war began 2 months ago in the human dimension, here it began 2 years ago and it is now more dangerous than ever. Evil is here in Brairwood. I must take you somewhere far from here" said Udonna.

Madison just listened to what she had to do and followed Udonna. She was scared more than ever.

Suddenly warriors from the dark side jumped in front of them. Both of them turned back and ran for it. The monsters were right behind them. One false move and they would be captured.

"This way!!!" yelled Udonna pointing at a cave.

They both ran inside the cave and soon the monsters lost track of them.

"We need to move fast" whispered Udonna. "Brairwood is being under attack" she said.

"Udonna if the war is here, then where's Nick" she asked.

Udonna didn't respond to that. All she did was look for a way to leave and hide from the dark magic. Madison wasn't feeling well since she ran a long way.

"Are you ok" asked Udonna.

"Yes, just a little tired" said Madison.

Finally it was safe to come out. It was about noon so they still had enough time to get somewhere safe before the sky turned dark. If this ever did happen. Both of them, mostly Madison, would be in great danger because once the sun goes down dark magic is stronger and everywhere.

They started walking and had no problems along their way. They did make a few stops now and then to rest. Both of them grew tired and found a place to spend the night. They were now a few miles away from Brairwood. It wasn't completly safe but it was away from where all the fighting was taking place. Since Udonna gave Madison her morpher back, she wondered if Vida, Chip and Xander got theirs to.

"Udonna" she said. "Are Vida, Chip and Xander going to battle" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry good magic is with them" she told her.

* * *

**_(When the earthquake stroke in Brairwood)_**

Vida, Chip and Xander were working just like any other day.

"I really miss Madison" Vida told Xander.

"Don't worry she is in good hands" he told her.

"I know but..." she started.

Before Vida could finish the sentence the earth started to shake. Both of them quickly went under the tables. Chip was joking around saying evil had risen again. Unfortunately, Chip was right this time. Evil was coming to Brairwood.

"What was that" asked Xander after the earthquake had ended.

"An earthquake" said Chip joking around.

Suddenly a strange figure appeared in front of the door. They figure started walking towards them. All three of them started steping back until they hit the wall.

"Take these" said the figure handing them their old morphers.

"Daggron" asked Chip recognizing his voice.

"Yes its me, I was sent to you to tell you that Brairwood is under attack by the dark magic." he told them. "You must take your morphers and fight evil one last time"

"Oh Boy!!!I missed doing that" Chip said excited.

Everyone just gave him a worried look.

"What, I miss being a power ranger" he said.

"Where are we suppose to go" asked Vida turning to Daggeron.

"You need to follow me" said Daggeron.

All three of them followed him into what looked like the downtown of Brairwood. Vida and Chip were told to stay there meanwhile Xander had to go with Daggeron into the woods where all the real fighting was happening. Daggeron told Vida and Chip that when they where done they had to head to the woods and join Xander and him. They all nodded.

"If anything bad happens you know where to find me" he told them.

Then they all went their seperate ways.

* * *

**_(Back to Madison and Udonna)_**

After they found the place that they would spend the night which was a cave. They made their beds with blankets they had brought. They ate dinner and headed for bed until they both heard a loud sound coming from outside.

"I'll go see what it is, you just stay here" Udonna whispered to Madison who nodded.

Udonna went to go see what had made the noise outside. She walked a few feet to see if she could see anything. She was just as scared as Madison was.

Madison was in the cave just praying that nothing bad would happen to Udonna. After a few minutes of searching she finally went back. But just as she headed back to the cave, she felt something cover her mouth. She tried to scream but cloth that was used to cover her mouth had some chemicals that made her passout.

The large object that seemed like a monster headed towards the cave. It knew Madison was there.

Madison was just there waiting for Udonna when she saw a big figure come into the cave. It was in battle its battle suit so it then morphed back into a human. The human walked closer to Madison when she recoginized the human. It was Ben.

"Get away from me" she said in an angry voice stepping back at the same time.

"None of this would be happening if you would of kept your mouth shout" he told her.

"Now the three people you love them most are going to die" he continued. Then he showed her a mirror which showed Nick fighting with swords.

Then Madison took out her morpher and pointed it to Ben.

"Thats not going to work on me. You see I control all magic" he said.

Then he grabbed her by the neck and started chocking her. She struggled to breath and to get away from him, but failed since she was to weak and he was to strong. Then she fell to the floor and he picked her up and left the gave.

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys probably hate me for stopping here and you guys think I'm probably going to take a long time to update since I did for this chapter. I am sorry for that. I have my reasons though. First I went on vacation, second I am in school right now (started wednesday I LOVE MY CLASSES Yay!!! I'm an eighth grader!!) and I just didn't know what to write, but I promise I will update the next chapter soon. If I don't it means I can't use the computer or I am really busy. I hope you loved this chapter!!! **

**_Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am soo happy u guys like the past chapter!!! Here is chapter 9!!!**

* * *

Ben carried Madison out of the cave and opened to gates to the underworld. He left Udonna back in the woods not caring about her. He entered the underworld and then took Madison, still unconscious, into a bedroom and layed her down on the bed. He was going to wait for her to wake up to tie her with rope. After he was done he headed outside and looked for Marco (his younger brother). 

"Yes my King" Marco said as he bowed down to him because being Ben's younger brother still meant he was his ruler.

"Go tell all the soldiers to come back to the Great Hall" he told his younger sibling.

"As you command" Marco replied once again bowing down to him before leaving to call all the soldiers that remained in the underworld.

Ben had been planning for this day since the day he wanted to seek revenge on Nick and Madison. He had an evil plan set up for them, and now that he had Madison his plan was going better then he expected.

_A few hours later_

"Today is the day" began Ben as he stood high above his evil warriors in the Great Hall, which was used for emergency meetings only.

"Today is the day all magic shall be ours. Today we will finally conquer the human world" he said loud enough so that everyone could hear followed by an evil laugh.

"But first we must defeat our enemy for once and for all" he continued. "Starting with the Rangers." he ended followed by hundreds of voices from the soldiers cheering.

He then turned and headed back, but stopped to tell Marco something.

"Bring me the best soldier" he told him with a sharp voice.

Marco then left to obey his command. Ben then walked towards the room where Madison was. He wanted to make sure she hadn't woken up yet. He walked towards her bed and stood next to it. "You have no idea what awaits you" he told her. "If only you knew what I have in mind for you" he said with a small evil laugh.

Ben had a plan, a plan no one had in mind. So, far it was going as he'd planned and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him no matter what.

"Sir, sir" yelled a guard coming into the bedroom. "You have to come see this" he said.

"What is it" asked Ben sharply taking his eyes off Madison.

"It seems that there is a slight problem with the dragons" he told him.

"Let me go see this" said Ben as he left the bedroom and headed to the dungeon where the dragons where kept.

* * *

Vida and Chip demorphed after they defeated the monsters in the downtown area of Brairwood. 

"I think we should join Daggeron now" Chip suggested.

"Yeah, before anything else decides to attack" agreed Vida.

Both of them headed to the nearest tree and opened the door to the magical realm.

They walked and walked a few miles. "This would have been so much easier if we had our brooms" Chip told Vida. "I know, I miss doing that, it was my favorite thing about being a ranger. Yo..uuu kn..oow besides saving the world from evil and stuff" she quickly said after seeing Chip's reaction.

"Nice save" told Chip laughing at her by the way she said things when she got nervous. V did not find humor in that and was quite mad. "Oh you..." she said before Chip cut her up.

"What happened" gasped Chip.

Vida turned to see what it was. It looked like a village. But not just an ordinary village it seemed like if it had been attacked because everything was destroyed and burned. There were only a few survivors.

"Who did this" asked Vida to an elderly man walking by them.

"The, the Daaarrrkk Loorrd's army" said the poor old man still terrified.

"His soldiers, just came into our village and destroyed everything" said the old man's daughter. "They were looking for something or someone" she said.

"Did they say anything else" asked Vida.

"No thats all I heard, but they did mention something about a girl" the girl said. "Well if you excuse I need to take my dad out of here its not the best place for him" she said leaving.

"Chip do you think they were looking for Madison" asked Vida in a soft voice which he hadn't heard in a long time.

"V if they _were _looking for Madison they would have found her by now and Udonna would have told Daggeron who would of told us" Chip said to her. "Besides why would they want Madison" he asked. "I don't know, but hopefully your right" she said. "Lets start walking we still need a long way to go and its going to get dark soon" Vida suggested.

They both started making their way to their destination.

* * *

Udonna was laying down on the floor still unconsious. After about 30 mintutes that she had been on the floor she finally woke up. She slowly got up rubbing her head from the pain she had from the fall. Finally she had her consious back and remembered everything. "Madsion" she whispered wondering where she was. 

"Madison" she said a little louder. "Madsion!!" she finally yelled. Not hearing Madison respond made her extremely worried. She quickly got on her feet and looked for her everywhere. _Ben _she thought. At last she realized why Madison was missing. She now knew that Ben must have got her and taken her to the underworld. _I must warn the others _she thought. She felt really guilty because she was suppose to take care of her and if anything bad happened to her she would take the blame.

Udonna didn't waste anymore time and packed what she need and left to find Daggeron.

* * *

"My lord. I've found the soldier you where looking for" said Marco walking towards where Ben sat in his thrown while he was watching everything that was going on outside in his own crystal ball. 

"Excellent" Ben said. "Let me have a word with him. Have him come here" he told his brother. "Yes, my lord" said Marco bowing down to him before walking out to get the warrior. The man then came in. He was tall, strong, and very scary looking. "I have a special job for you" he told the soldier. "See this guy" he said pointing to the crystal ball. "Its the red ranger, Nick" he continued. "I need you to bring him to me" he ended.

"Alive or Death" asked the warrior.

"I need him alive if I want my plan to work" said Ben. "Make no mistake" he said.

The man then left for his task.

Ben's plan was to use Madison as bate for Nick. He knew Nick loved Madison so much he'd do anything to keep her alive.

* * *

Nick remmebered the last time he ever saw Madison. It seemed like it was just yesturday. He had left to train for 1 year (magical realm) and then went to war the next 2 years. He think of her every moment of his life. There hadn't been a moment where he wasn't thinking of her. He wondered what had been of her. Had she moved on to someone else, did she still love him the way he still did, did she think about him as much as he did about her. There were so many questions he had. 

They day had been busy for him. Not that he was in battle but the fact that it was getting more complicated everyday. Also, he had to fight by himself. It wasn't like when all 5 of them were rangers that they had each other's help, it was way different. He had to look for his own back and if he ever got in trouble he couldn't count on anyone.

The day was coming to an end so he decided it was that time of day where he had to find shelter for the night. He looked around and found a nearby cave. _This seems fine _he thought. He set up camp and made a small fire so that it could give him a little warmth. What he didn't know was that he wasn't that far from Rootcore.

Morning came and it was time to leave. He packed his things and left. He walked and walked and finally stopped to see a village. In fact it was the same village Vida and Chip stopped by except that it was deserted by now. Everyone had left before more monsters decided to come back.

He didn't bother to stay any longer he knew it was pointless. He walked a few more miles and then he started reconizing the woods. _Could it be he thought. _

Nick knew that the battle had to take place in the magical realm but he didn't know it would take place in Brairwood and still didn't. He figured he was just going to pass by and the main battle was going to be somewhere farther.

* * *

Vida and Chip had found Daggeron and Xander shortly after they left the destroyed village they had found. When they found them they were in a small battle with some foot soldiers. It wasn't that hard to defeat them. It was just a regualar battle like everyother one. They 2 camped nearby and they next morning took off. They still had a short way to go. 

Even Udonna had found camp, but for her she was to worried about Madison and what Ben was doing to her right now. She too had a long way to go but since she was going faster then all of them . The only difference was that Vida, Chip, Xander, Daggeron and Nick where going to south of Brairwood. Udonna on the other hand was going north. So that meant she was going to meet up with them at some point.

* * *

Morning had came for everyone including Madison who had finally woken up that morning. "Where am I" where the first words she said realizing she was somewhere strange. Shortly after she started panicing and remmebered. "Ben" she whispered. She quickly looked for a way out. But there was nothing, not even windows. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach which caused her to callapse on the bed. "Owww" she yelled. The pain was like no other. She thought she was going to give birth at that very moment, but slowly the pain started to go away. 

What she didn't know was that Ben was coming to check on her. He knew the thing that made her unconsious had to wore out soon. He wasn't going to let her escape so this is what he did.

He entered the room and saw that Madison had waken up.

"How'd you sleep" he asked.

"What did you do to me" she yelled backing up.

"Nothing yet" he replied with a wicked smile.

"You'll never get away with what ever it is that your planning" she continued.

"Oh really" he said laughing. "And who's going to stop me" he asked. "Nick" he said still laughing.

Then from no where Madison had the courage and slapped him across the face like no one had ever seen. She was furious at him and finally had the bravery to stand up to him.

"Never talk about him like that ever again!" she yelled at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that" he said now really mad at her.

" I can talk to you in any way I wa..." she said. Then before she could finish Ben pushed her to the ground and said.

"Here you have to do everything I say" he told her. "Here I can do whatever I want with you" he said.

He then got up and walked outside and said "Guards" which they knew what to do. The guards then came in and grabbed her not caring that she was pregnant and tied her from her hands all the way to her feet. She was then covered by tape which prevented her to scream for help. She then was taken to a dark room which was small, smelly, dirty and cold. Then they just left her there.

* * *

Udonna walked and walked until she found a small place where they sold drinks and food. She went inside and looked to see if any one was there. Then a lady came in and welcomed her and offered her something to eat since Udonna looked like she hadn't eatten in days. 

Meanwhile Daggeron, Vida, Chip and Xander were also walking and in fact they were heading for the same route that Udonna had taken. The only problem was that they didn't stop by the place where Udonna was. Xander wanted to, but Daggeron said no because they still had a long way to go and didn't have time.

All of a sudden they were attacked by soldiers, the same soldiers Ben had talked to, and they all started fighting back. They didn't morph because they didn't need to, but that didn't mean it was easy to defeat the soldiers. These warriors where a little tougher.

Udonna, who was inside still saw the warriors and ran outside. She didn't notice them yet. They all continued fighting until they all defeated the monsters. Then Udonna turned and showed her face to the others. Everyone just froze. This was something none of them had expected. Udonna was also shocked and happy at the same time. She hadn't seen them in a long time. Then Daggeron spoke.

"Udonna what are you doing here" he asked worried by the way she looked. They all wanted to know the same question. "And wheres Madison" he added.

There was a long deadly pause. Udonna didn't know what to tell them. But she had to say something.

"Ben's captured her" she said really low and almost crying.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update soon I had homwork, and I love my chapters long. And i really need someone's help here because i don't know how _**

**_Nick's gonna find out & how Vida and all of them r gonna react. I know they r gonna react in a big way i just don't what r they words they r gonna say._**

**_If u hab any ideas say it in your review. kk. Oh and I've been thining of another story for Nick and Madison but its different (not a lot of drama like this one)_**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean Ben's has her" asked Vida with an angry tone looking at Udonna straight in the eye.

"V calm down" said Xander who grabbed her arm preventing her to attack Udonna.

"Answer me" she told Udonna with a demanding voice and releasing her arm from Xander's hand.

"V" said Chip trying to calm her down too.

"I'm so sorry but there wasn't anything I could do" said Udonna who felt more guilty more than ever.

"V!" yelled Xander and Chip. Vida tearful eyes and all she wanted to do besides finding her sister was cry.

"Where are you going" asked Xander as Vida turned around and started walking away from them.

"I'm going to find my sister" she said in a serious determined voice.

"What, you can't go by yourself" said Xander trying to stop her.

"Yes I can" said Vida who didn't want anyone to follow her.

Xander then grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Please, don't leave" said Xander who didn't want her to go.

"You need to understand me. I need to find my sister" she said crying.

"I know you do, but if you go out there all on your own so something might happen to you too" he told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Vida didn't say anything after that she just simply hugged him tight. She felt safe in his arms. It was just a speechless moment.

The moment was eventually broken up by Vida who still insisted to go find her sister.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me" she told Xander who was now looking her eye to eye.

"I promise" she told him. "Xander listen" she began. "I know you and the others don't want me to leave by myself, but I have to. It may be the only way to get Madison back" she explained.

"Alright" he said still unconvinced. "Just promise me that you'll contact us if anything bad happens or if you have any problems along the way" he told her.

"I will" she simply said as she starting making her way back to Rootcore were she would find the spell to track down Madison.

"Be careful" he told her as she left.

He then joined the others who were trying to comfort Udonna who was still scared and very worried about Madison.

"Did you manage to talk to her" asked Udonna who stood up and walked towards Xander.

"Yes" he said very low.

"And" asked Chip. "Where is she at" added Daggeron.

"She's decided to take her own path" he said sadly.

"What why didn't you stop her" said Udonna who was ready to run after her.

"Wait, Udonna" said Daggeron who managed to stop her. "Let her do what her heart tells her to" he told her.

Daggeron knew Vida had to do what she had to do. He knew perfectly right that Vida was going to be fine. Vida right now was Madison's only hope. Udonna didn't say anything she knew if Daggeron said that it must have been true. He always knew what he was doing. The group then started heading to a nearby village which was south. _(Daggeron, Udonna, Xander and Chip already passed Rootcore)_

* * *

Vida arrived at Rootcore and went in. "This place hasn't changed a bit" she whispered to herself. She remembered when all of them would come to train and hang out there all the time. She quickly refocused on what she had came there for in the first place. She looked for the book of spells, the one that Udonna and Clare would always use. 

"There it is" she said as she spotted the big dusty book on one of the tables. She read and read until she found "Transporting Spells" at the top of the page. She searched the page for any spells that had to do with transporting to the underworld, but there weren't any. She closed the book, before she heard someone _or _something coming in. She quickly hid behind a bookshelf which was the only place she could hide at that moment. Then what ever it was spoke. "This place hasn't changed a bit"

Could it be, Vida thought. Could it really be ..._Nick. _Vida couldn't believe it it was Nick!!!!! It was really him. She literally came out of the bookshelf where she was hiding and hugged him really tight.

"Vida" asked Nick who hugged her back but was confused and shocked.

Vida relased him and then thought about something she hadn't of thought before. How was she going to tell him about Madison. He was going to flip. "So hows everyone" he asked, which was the only thing he could think of at the moment. "Everyones...fine" she said lying to him. "Is everything ok" he asked unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Uhh yeah" she said with a fake smile.

"Okkk sooo what are you doing here" he asked. "Ummmmm. Uhhh I'm here because I ...wanted to come" she said thinking of an excuse. "You know V, you were never a good lier" he told her. "But if you don't want to tell me then don't" he said.

"Sooo whats been of you guys" he asked but what he really wanted to know was what had been of Madison.

"Oh nothing things are still the same" she said nervously.

"So everything is the same" he asked confused. "Chip is still his goffyself. Xander well Xander, your still same old Vida and Ma..." he paused and stared at Vida. "How's Madison" he asked hoping Vida would answer.

Vida then started crying. She couldn't help the tears come from her eyes. She thought about it and she knew Nick deserved to know what was going on with his wife.

"Why are you crying" asked Nick who was very confused at the moment.

"Listen Nick" she began. "I haven't been exactly telling you the truth" she told him. "Everything and everyone is NOT fine" she continued. "Especially now that" she stopped. "Especially now that what" asked Nick would was worried about what she was going to say. "Especially now that Madison had gone missing" she said in a sad voice.

"Vida please tell me your lying" he asked her in a loud tone.

"I wish I could" she told him crying.

"All we know is that Ben has her" she said.

"Ben" he said. Nick didn't like this at all after hearing that name he rushed through that door and said "He better haven't of done anything to my Madison or else he's going to regret the day he was born" he yelled.

"Wait" Vida yelled trying to stop him by getting in front of him. "You don't even know where she's at" she told him. "Where theres trouble there Ben written all over" he said trying to tell her that Ben was the cause of this battle they were in.

"You know" she asked him wanting to know if he had already known that Ben was the heir to the master's evil powers.

"Yes" he told her. "I found out shortly after I left" he said.

"I knew I should of never left Madison" he told her. "I do care if she would of hated me more than she already does, but I shouldn't have left" he said blaming himself for what happened.

"Its not your fault" she told him. "Ben was behind everything that had happened between you and my sister" she continued. "He had blackmailed her saying that he'd destroy everything that she loved and cared for. She had no other choice but to do what he told her to do" she explained.

"Why didn't she tell me anything" he asked.

"The same reason why she didn't want to tell me. She loves you more than her life itself." she ended.

Suddenly a pack of soldiers came out of nowhere and surrounded them. There were to many and counldn't do anything. Then a big, tall man stepped in front. "You must be Nick" he said. "Where's your Master" demanded Nick.

"Here" said someone from the crowd. "Nice to see you again, Nick". Ben came out of the pack of soldiers and was now face to face with Nick. "You'll pay for what you've done to Madison" Nick yelled at him. "Where's my sister" demanded Vida.

"She's somewhere in the underworld where you'll have to go if you ever want to see her again" he told her.

"You have no idea how much you are going to regret everything that you have done" he told Ben. Nick would have battle him at that very moment but he was held back by the soldier that Ben had hired.

Ben then ordered for them to be brought to the underworld. They all disappeared and then reappeared in a dark large room.

"Take her where the other prisoners are" he ordered. "Let him stay here" he said staring at Nick.

Nick's eyes were red from anger. "What do you want" he asked as Vida was taken away. "I want your powers" he simply said. "And. Your first born son."

"What!" Nick yelled. "You think I'll give you my first born son. Never not even in a million years" he yelled in anger. All of a sudden everything that was glass started shaking.

"Take him away"commanded Ben. Nick was taken to the same dungeon that Vida was taken to. "Vida we need to get out of here and find Madison as soon as possible" he told her firmly.

"Already taken care of" she said smiling and pointing at a secret path way she had discovered moment later that she came.

"How'd you..." he asked. "Don't ask" she told him who had a candle in her hand.

They both got out and followed the path which led to a another room like the previous one but a little darker.

"What is this place" Vida asked.

"It seems like we're in another dungeon, but this one is..." Nick began but then paused when he saw something.

It appeared that there was someone there. A women. Not just any old women it was MADISON!!!

* * *

Author's Note: I know once again you're going to hate me for stopping here but I had to stop somewhere. 

Anyways I really hope you like this story I'm not sure if I should make it in a long story or to end it soon. I'm making another story thought but its not like this one where it takes place after they were power rangers. My other one is the beginning and how they met in stuff. That story will be longgg!!!! I'll post it probably this month if not next one for sure. I am doing a little a day since I need to write this one. Enough with that.

Leave reviews ppl!!!And update your stories to!!! Oh and Bluebeauty (Melanie) You need to make an account here cuz I would love to see your stories if you have some and thanks for the review also let me just tell you that u mentioned something that will happen later in the story!!!! Also thank you Ambermist-29down for the reviews you like always review my chapters well update yours to cuz I love your story!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Madison" yelled Nick before he ran to her side and picked her up. Madison was cold and dirty. Nick held her in his arms as tight as he could, feeling guilty about everything that had happened. Tears came out of his eyes as he saw her there helplessly in his arms.

"Is she alright" asked Vida standing there worried about her after a short moment.

"I don't know" replied Nick as he looked at Vida scared like he'd never been about anyone. "She won't wake up" he continued as he focused on Madison again trying to wake her up.

"What do we do" asked Vida.

"First we need to get her out of here" he said standing up and carrying her in his arms.

Vida followed Nick as he looked for an exit. After a minute of two he found one and leaded the way.

"Someone's coming" whispered Vida loudly. Nick peeked from the corner they were at and saw that 3 guards where heading there way.

"This way" he told Vida as he grabbed on to Madison tighlty and almost ran to the end of the dark, spooky, dirty hall.

They walked as fast as they could because one of the guards had seen them and warned the others for backup. They literally ran until Vida found a secret chamber that seemed to leaqd to a secret passageway.

"In here" suggested Vida. They hid in the chamber as they saw the guards running after another yelling things to each other.

"Lets stay in here until we find a safe way out" said Nick. He then out his hand on Madison's cheek and ran his hands through it. The look on his face was undescrible. All he wanted to do was to get her out of there safe.

The guards had lost them by now. They didn't hear anyone after that. But Nick still didn't think it was safe to go out. They were in the underworld where who knows what creatures could be there. Vida on the other hand wanted to see what was on the other side of the passageway. She kept telling him that maybe there was a way out. But Nick disagreed. This wasn't his first time in the underworld and he knew the place very well, all except the dungeons since he'd always escape before they brought him there. But he was a smart, strong guy and he was going to find a way out. A way to save his beloved Madison.

It had been a few hours after they had found Madison. Nick and Vida were both asleep. Suddenly, Nick felt something. He quickly woke up. To his surprise he didn't see anything in the shadows. Suddenly he felt something grab his hand.

"Madison" he said louder than a whisper.

Madison had appearantly woken up and said something.

Nick didn't know what she said but all he did was hug her tight and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ae you okay" he asked. "You had me so scared" he said still hugging her.

Vida then woke up and saw what was going on. When she saw tht her sister had wakened up she pushed Nick out of the way and hugged her so tight that her sister couldn't breath.

"Sorry" she said noticeing the look on her face.

Even though Madison had woken up she wasn't feeling any good and had to be taken to a hospital as soon as possible.

"Nick" she whispered since she couldn't talk a lot.

"I'm sorry for everything I did" she said with an inaccent look on her face. "I never meant to hurt you" she continued. "I I I I " she began before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Whats wrong" he said holding her hand.

"I don't know but it hurts a lot" she said refuring to her stomach.

**Author's Note:I'm so sorry that i stopped here and that its short but I have family members staying at my house and I can't use the computer until next week so I didn't want to wait until next week to update cuz i didn't want you guys waiting but here is a little treat from me until i get back to writing. Hope u like and I'm really glad u guys loved my last chapter. I feel really bad not updating a lot. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm bak!!!Lol !!! Anyways I'm sooooooooo sry for keeping you guys waiting apparently my grandparents stayed a little longer than a week. So here's chapter 12. Hope u Like.**

* * *

Madison tried to control the pain, but she couldn't. Poor thing, she had just nearly escaped death and now this. 

"Vida we need to get her out of here, NOW" he told her.

"You think!!" she replied.

"Vida this isn't the time" he said as he felt Madison grab his arm tightly. "Right now lets just consintrate on a way out of here" he added as he looked at her sister in his arms.

After a moment of thinking Vida got an idea.

"Hey Nick remmeber the tunnel you didn't want me to go to" she said.

Nick didn't say anything. He knew what Vida was thinking about.

"I know" she said with a smile on her face knowing she was right all along. "Now if I 'm not mistaken, I believe the tunnel was this way" she said leading the way into what seemed a dark, rusty passageway. Nick followed as Madsion layed her head on his chest and her hands wrapped around his neck.

The tunnel was dark and dirty. It also smelled really bad. There were leaks everywhere, puddles and puddles of dirty old water which seemed to create the awful smell.

"Nick" Madsion whispered as he continued to follow Vida. "I'm sorry about everything I said to you that night and -" she said until she was cut off by Nick.

"Shhhh. You don't have to say anything. I know why you did it. And besides I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you everything since the beginning." he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah but -" she said.

"No, Madsion, you see, everything thats happened is my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. If anything happens to you I wouldn't ever forgive myself" he stated.

She just stayed quiet and smiled softly. She didn't want to argue because she knew he'd would win.

The rest of the journey was quiet. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming from the other end.

"Listen" whispered Vida.

There were voices which seemed strangely familier. "We better hide" suggested Nick.

The three of them found a rock which seemed large enough to cover them. They ducked behind it as they footsteps got louder and louder which meant how ever it was, was coming closer.

Both Vida and Nick had their wands ready for any instant attack. They held it tight as if something were pulling on them.

"What do you think it is" whispered Vida in his ear. "Shhh" hushed Nick.

Suddenly the face of the person or people were revealed. "Where do you think they could be" one of them asked.

"Xander !" yelled Vida as she literally jumped into his arms for a big warm hug. "Chip, Daggeron and" she began. "Udonna" she said as she released herself from Xander's arm and gave them all a hug.

"Nick", they yelled once they saw him get up and help Madison to her feet.

"Madison, thank goodness your safe" yelled Udonna who gave her a hug.

"How'd you guys get here" Vida asked after a few minutes.

"To make story short we got to rootcore and saw that you weren't there so then Udonna managed to get a hold of you through the crystal ball." Xander explained.

"We also found out everything that Ben's planning" added Chip. "He's created an army full of his people. Mostly all the villages have fled into our realm for security." he ended.

"We have to stop him" insisted Nick. "I won't rest till he pays for everything that he's done" he said.

"We know we have to put a stop to him" said Daggeron.

"But first we must take Madison to a safer place" shouted Udonna from behind who was holding Madison's hand. Apperently, Madison was having contractions again but this time it was stronger. "What's wrong" he asked as he ran to her side.

She was in to much pain to answer. "We need to get her back to rootcore fast" she told them. "I agree" said Nick. "She can't be here its to dangerous" said Nick.

"But what about Ben" asked Vida concerned for her sister's safety.

"Me, Xander, and Daggeron will take care of that. You to take her to rootcore as fast as you can" Nick demanded.

Everyone did as he ordered.

"But how are we going to get to rootcore" whispered Vida to Udonna making sure no one else could here her.

"I don't know, that's what I was thinking of to" said Udonna. "Wait, Vida when you went in to rootcore what exactly were you looking for" she asked.

"Ummm. A book for Transporting Spells." she said. "Wait a mintute" she continued. "I think...I think I still have it" she said gladly. She reached for the back of her pocket from her pants and got her morpher out and pointed it towards the small book. Then she murmured some words followed by a white flash which then appeared the orignal sixe of the spell book she had.

"I can't believe this whole time I had it" she said.

Udonna quickly found the spell for returning back and in less then 3 seconds they were back at rootcore.

"Quick lay her down here" said Udonna refurring to the bed that was in one of the bedrooms.

* * *

Back at the tunnel the four of them didn't even know that they had left. 

"Where did they go" asked Xander wondering where they had gone.

"Seems like they found a way out" said Daggeron getting ready to follow Nick back to the dungeons. "But first we must find that so called _Master_" he said after.

The three of them followed Nick. Every step them made they looked to see if anything was hidding or if anything looked suspicous. They walked and walked until the tunnel ended to reveal the room of dungeons. Everything was quiet. No guards where there.

"Its to quiet" said Daggeron. "To quiet" he said.

"Where's is he at" said Chip impatiently.

"Looking for me" said a dark voice from behind. "Oh and I perfer being called as the Master".

"Ben" said Nick in a deep voice. Ben was standing there ready to fight with many guards behind him waiting to their master's signal to attack.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry again for not updating soon. Its just that my grandparents stayed for 2 weeks instead of 1 and I couldn't use the computer. Anyways hope you like but this story is going to come to an end soon Because I want to start my other one and I can't do 2 stories at once its to hard for me cuz I have so many things to do at home. Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nick held his wand and morphed. Followed by the rest of the gang. "If its a fight you want its a fight your going to get" Nick declared. Ben then took his wand too out of his rope that he was wearing. He then morphed into what seemed a dark black battle suit and flashed some dark magic at Nick, which caused him to be thrown to the ground. "Your going to regret that" said Nick in anger as he got up and regained his balanced.

"Attack" yelled Ben. The soldiers did as they were told, and started fighting. Xander, Daggeron and Chip fought the monsters, while Nick was just focusing on Ben, the new Master.

* * *

Back at rootcore Vida and Udonna tried to make Madison as comfortable as possible. She was going into labor and she needed to be ready. "Sis, everything is going to be ok" Vida said as she held her sisters hand for support. "Where's Nick" murmured Madison. "He'll be here soon" said Udonna. "I hope". 

They laid her in a bed and prepared everything for the babies' arrival. "Everything's set" said Udonna to Vida. "All we need is for a signal that it time" she told her. "Whats the signal" asked Vida. "Oh you'll know when it comes" she said.

* * *

After a few punches, kicks and being thrown into the air so many times already, the rangers decided to morph into mega mode. Once they morphed it seemed as the tables had turned around. They were suddenly winning. While the others fought, Nick was trying to finish Ben for good. This was hard though since many monsters kept getting in his way. They were protecting there Master as if they didn't want him to get hurt. Then Nick realized something Ben hadn't done much fighting. All he'd do was shoot dark magic out of his wand and that's all. Did he really have that much magic as he claimed he did? Or was this all a big lie to scare the others. 

Something then nearly hit Nick from the back, as he tried to gain balance. He was lucky that he had noticed it. The person who had tried to attack him who no other then the person he wanted to finish off.

"Well, well well" confidently said Ben. "Gotta tell you, I never knew the rangers could last this long against my worriers" he smirked.

"Or you" Nick said, followed by a red light from his wand. It nearly hit Ben, but unfortunately for Nick it missed by a couple inches since he ducked right on time.

Ben, who was trying to regain his balance, then shot him back with some dark magic which seemed like a dark grayish color. So then the fight between him and Nick started. Ben would miss or sometimes nearly hit Nick, who would then react by shooting some of his own magic. He couldn't use the stronger magic that he was capable of using since he couldn't use the other ranger's weapons to use as one. This is how it was for a while until, Ben took the next big move. He apparently was able to get some stronger dark magic some how and shot Nick in the back unexpected. He then dropped to the floor in an instant. His wand flew out of his hand and landed a couple feet away. And then to make matters worst there was Ben ready to finish him off standing right on top of him with his right foot on top of Nick's chest preventing him to get up.

The others had seen this and tried to help him, but they couldn't since they were to busy fighting their own battle.

"Looks like there's no one to help you from this one now" laughed Ben pointing his wand at Nick's neck.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know you guys hate me for stopping here. But, hey like I've said before I need to talk about something in the next chapter. By the way the next chapter is the grand finale. I don't know when I will update that one but I will try to write something everyday. Hope you liked!!! Please Review or I might not UPDATE!! J/K**


	14. Chapter 14

**_WARNING!!!_**

**_THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER._**

**I know I told you it was but I decided no because I still need a lot more and I can't update soon anymore. I have tons of things to do and I can't write everything in one chapter and I don't wanna keep u guys waiting a longgg time. So here is this chapter and enjoy!! SORRY FOR TAKING LONG!!**

Nick was helpless. He was between the floor and Ben's wand. The rest of the rangers were out of sight. What was he going to do now. He couldn't let Madison down. No, not this time. Ben had done enough damage to his family and he wasn't going to let him do any of it anymore. He had to fight for the women he loved so much. If he died who knows what the man right in front of him could do to her. Especially now that his two children were going to finally be brought to this world. If only he could think of a way to defeat him once and for all.

"Any last words, before you leave this world" he smirked.

"No..."

Nick tilted his head and held his hand out so that his wand could come to him. Once it reached his hands, he released himself from Ben's feet and launched himself onto him and pointed his wand at his heart.

"...but what about you"

Before Ben could react, Nick was ready and murmured some ancient words causing a strange shade of green and amber to shoot out of his wand into Ben's chest. He had not killed him, but he sealed his soul in the underworld. Every creature who belonged to the dark side would be dragged back to were they came from.

Xander, Chip and Daggeron, who were fighting the rest of the soldiers, watched as their enemies were swallowed by a strange black hole in the ground. The hole seemed to get bigger and bigger every second that passed. Suddenly, wind and everything that was in sight was going in a circular motion like when your in the middle of a tornado. The had only seconds to spare.

"Quick, you guys, we only have a little bit of time before this whole place gets swallowed into the ground" yelled Nick. Everyone followed him as he started leading the way up into a spiral stair case. Vases, chairs, tables, armor and everything that belonged to the dark magic was being dragged to the black hole. Then they started running. They couldn't afford to waste time. One false move and no one would ever come out.

They ran as fast as they could. They needed to get out as soon as possible. Nick ran as he stayed behind to make sure no one fell behind. "Keep running" he shouted. Chip nearly fell but lucky he caught him before he went trembling down the stairs. They all seemed to come to a halt. "What happened, why aren't you moving" Nick shouted since all the noise was loud that even with a shout you could barely hear.

"Look" Xander pointed to the door in front of them. "It's locked" he said.

He pushed back Xander so that he could see what was wrong. He raised his wand and murmured some words to unlock the door. Once they door opened everyone ran inside it. Once on the other side they ran as fast as they could.

The underworld was so big, but they needed to get out of there. They needed a short cut fast! Everyone looked around to see if they found something. Anything at this point that lead them somewhere else would help.

"You guys I think I know a short cut" Daggeron yelled. "This way" he lead the way.

Everyone followed him with Nick in the back. He had lead them into what seemed a chamber.

"I don't want to sound like a know it all but we are kind of in a situation of life and death and you take us here" said Chip.

"Look up" Daggeron told Chip.

Everyone looked up to see a small window at the took of the room. Sun light was coming out of it. But then something horrible happened. The place started flooding itself. Water was coming from underneath the door and the whole place would flood in a matter of minutes.

"Hurry" yelled Daggeron as he spotted the flood. "Something must have broken the pipes" Nick said.

"But how are we going to get up there" pointed Chip. The window was very high and no one was tall enough to reach it.

"Wait, I have an idea" blurted out Xander. "

"You" pointed Chip to him. "You actually used your brain" joked Chip.

"Very funny Chip, and yes I did think of a plan, a brilliant one actually" Xander told him.

"Listen what if we all make a human ladder" Xander said with a proud smile on his face.

"That can work, I guess" said Daggeron.

"What did I tell you. Brilliant, I know" Xander said with proudness.

Everyone just rolled there eyes. "I just hope we get out of here soon" Nick said. The water was no rising up to their waist.

Everyone hurried. In just a few minutes they had created the human ladder.

Xander was on top, then Chip, then Daggeron and last Nick.

"Can you reach up" yelled Daggeron.

"No,...not...yet" Xander said as he reached up to try and open the window.

"Almost...there" he said. Everyone was trying hard not to let him go.

"There!" he yelled. "I can see everything from here" he said.

He used his wand to make him get a high boast enough to get out the window. The water was now up to Nick's neck and it was still getting higher.

"Everyone tried to hurry up. 30 seconds later Chip was out of the window. He held his hand in so that he could grab Daggeron's hand once he jumped. He too used his wand to help him. Chip caught his hand before he went back down. He helped him out. Now it was Nick's turn. The water was now covering him up. He had to hold his breath. But there was a problem he couldn't use his wand underwater. What he had to do now was to wait for the water to reach up to the window and swim up there. But if he did that he would only have one chance. If he missed to get out the window there would be a good chance that he wouldn't make it. If only he could control the water then he wouldn't be having this problem right now.

* * *

**_(Back at rootcore)_**

"Madison, I'm here" said Vida who was trying to relax her sister. She couldn't wait any longer she felt the babies coming. It was time and Nick wasn't here.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait I know its been a long time since I haven't update its hope I can't go on the computer a lot anymore. Well hope you liked it I promise next chapter WILL be better!!Thank you to all my readers I LOVE YOU GUYS!!If it wasn't for you I would have probably gave up on this story but I continued because of you guys. Thanks!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note:_** This chapter is short but its interesting. Hope you like and enjoy.

* * *

"Vida!" Madison yelled. She layed on the bed in pain. She was in labor! 

"I know, I know" Vida said as she ran and got everything for the arrival set up.

"AHHHHH" Madison screamed. Then suddenly something happened. Madison fainted.

"Madison!" Vida yelled when she saw her sister passed out. She ran toward her and tried to wake her up. She did everything she could. She shook her, called her name and even tried magic to see if she'd wake up.

**_(Madison's Point of View)_**

I was in pain and yelling. Then suddenly everything went black and the pain was gone.  
What happened?  
Where am I?

All I could see was black. But in the far corner where 4 figures moving. It was like a dream somewhat. The only difference was that I knew I wasn't dreaming this was the real deal. I was really here. I walked towards the moving objects. I wanted to get out of here. I was scared! For a minute I thought I had died, but I knew this wasn't hell or heaven. All I wanted right now was to be with Nick and only him. When ever I was with him I always felt safe like nothing could hurt me.

**_(Vida's Point of View)_**

I continued calling my sister's name trying to wake her up or to see if she was alright. I was scared. I didn't know what had happened to her. Then Udonna came into the room.

"What happened!" she yelled as she dropped what she was holding and ran to where I stood.

"She was in pain but then all of a sudden she passed out" I told her. "Please tell me you can do something" I pleaded.

"I don't know, because if I use magic on her the after effects can be fatal" she said. "Have you tried waking her up" she asked.

"Yes! But it doesn't work" I told her. Of coarse, it was the first thing I did.

"Ok, then let me go see if I can find something to help her" she said as she ran to go get something.

**_(Underworld Xander's Point of View)_**

We were all outside now except for Nick. He was still inside and couldn't get out. I then had another idea! I looked around to see if I found something. Nothing. Wait. I have magic. Duh! I took out my wand and use a spell in make a rope. The rope then appeared in a blink of an eye.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted. They both turned there heads and saw what I was holding.

"How's that going to help" Chip asked.

"Well, we just pulled the rope down to Nick and we pull him up"

I knew Chip was going to make fun of my rope idea.

"Lets just try it" said Daggeron. "Anything right now can help" he told us. "Give me the rope"

I handed him the rope as he tied it around his waist.

"Nick! Can you hear me!" he shouted as he looked down the window.

"Yes!" I heard his voice.

"Ok we are going to throw down a rope so just grab it and we'll pull you up, Ok?" he shouted one more time.

Daggeron threw down the rope and waited for him to grab it. Once he did he tried to pull him up. Instantly me and Chip ran to Daggeron to help him because his weight couldn't possibly lift Nick.

**_(Nick's Point of View)_**

I reached for the rope to touch my hand as I swam up to it. Once I got a good grip of it I yelled to let them know I was ready. They got my signal and started pulling me up. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but it was the fastest and the only way to get out. I grabbed on tight, making sure I wouldn't fall. I was able to breath now a little as I rose above the water. I looked up to see only a few more feet to go. I could see the sun coming out of the small window. I felt like I hadn't seen it in years. The underworld was so dark any one could easily forget how the light looked like.

I looked down to see the water below my feet. There was something weird about it. I couldn't really tell what it was. I looked at the blackish disk at the bottom of the surface.

Wait. It wasn't a disk it was something else. That's when I realized what it was. It was the black hole sucking up everything in its way. The black hole was coming towards me!

I started climbing up the rope as fast as I could. I only had about 8 more feet to go. With all my strength I climbed up struggling not to slip.

"Hurry, Nick!" I heard someone yell from the top.

I hurried up my pace. I think that just made matters worse. I looked at the rope and instantly my body froze in horror. The rope was ripping. It wouldn't be long till the rope would completely rip and I'd fall to my death.

**_(Back at Rootcore 'Vida's Point of View')_**

"Did you find anything" I asked Udonna who was coming in the room with a huge book in her hands.

"No, nothing that can help her" she sighed.

"Are you sure, I mean did you try something else. Like ..." I stopped.

Her gaze. Her face it was in ... shock. I turned around to see what she was staring at.

It was Madison.

She was glowing in a purple like color. "Why is she glowing like that!" I shouted, scared.

"I..I..I.I don't know" Udonna said. "Let me see" she opened the book that was in her hands and turned pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"It says here that when a creature glows that her or his body is in dormancy but the soul isn't in order to help a love one in a serious or troubling situation with their soul only." **_(a/n: I know the description sucks but it was the only thing I could think of)_**

"Basically what this means is that Madison's body and organs are sleeping so that the soul could escape and help someone she loves in a serious situation"

The only thing that came to my mind after hearing this was that Nick was in serious trouble and Madison was out to help him.

* * *

**_(Madison's Point of View)_**

I kept walking forward in the dark. I could still see something moving. Instead of four figures being there, now there were only one.

_Keep moving forward._

A voice inside my head spoke to me. I stopped and completely froze. This was _his _voice. I knew it perfectly fine and it _was his _voice.

"Nick are you there" I desperately asked.

_Keep moving forward._

"Can you hear me Nick? Its me Madison! Where are you?!" I shouted to nowhere in particular.

_Keep moving forward. Listen to me Madison. This isn't a game. Get out of there and move forward. _The voice demanded.

I did as the voice told me to. Even though it sounded just like his voice, I knew it wasn't. This one was too rough and hard. I was really scared now. All I could think of was to listen to the strange voice in my head.

As I continued to walk forward I saw a soft light at a distance. After that I heard a sound of the water. Everything seemed to start getting clear. I started running forward. What was this place? As everything got clearer and clearer I saw water everywhere below me. I think I was actually floating in the air. I looked ahead and thats when I felt something in my heart. It was like if something horrible was about to happen.

* * *

**_Author's Note: OK. I'm sorry for stopping here and for making this chapter short. Also because I have kept you guys waiting a longggg time. _**

**_Its because I am currently writing 4 stories and they are all in progress. Two of them most of you guys have read them but the other two are from a book called Twilight. _**

**_I hope you guys have heard of it because I wrote 2 fanfics for it and I really want YOU GUYS to read it and review it here is the title ' A Never Ending Nightmare' and ' A Vampire's Heart'._**

**_Please Read & Review those two it would really help me if you guys read some of my other stories!_**

**_Review this chapter please!!!_**

**_Here is the link just in case you can't find them. (They are in different accounts)_**

****


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note:_ Yay! I updated Lol! Well here it is hope you like!**

* * *

**_(Madison's Point of View)_**

As I came closer everything came clearer and clearer. I was in some kind of room that was being filled with water. The only thing I saw moving was something at a short distance. I couldn't tell who or what it was. I moved closer to it. I couldn't tell what it was but it seemed like a human being. He or She was climbing a rope that lead to an exit through a small window at the top.

**_(Nick's Point of View)_**

Yes, the rope was ripping. I reached my back pocket for my wand with one hand and held myself with the other. I held the wand over the rope, but just as I was about to say something the rope jolted forward. I grabbed the robe as fast as I could with both of my hands. Then just as I thought things couldn't get any worse I looked down and saw my wand slowly fall to the water below me into the dark hole.

_Crap! _I thought.

Now what was I going to do? I didn't have my wand and the rope would rip any second now causing me to go down to my death.

"Xander!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" he yelled back.

"I need you to pull faster, the rope is ripping!" I shouted. "Or else I'll far to my death!" I gulped as I said the word 'death'. I took a quick glance at the bottom imaging the long painful way down.

I gathered myself again and started pulling up. The guys weren't doing much help and I wasn't going to stay here doing nothing until the rope ripped apart. I pulled my way up as fast as I could. As I went up I looked up to see how much was left to climb. It looked like only a few more feet to go.

I pulled an I pulled not taking a second to rest.

_(Crack)_

I moved up my pace when I heard the sound. I knew what it was and what would happen if I stayed calm and didn't hurry up. The results would be fatal and who knows if I ever got to see Madison again.

_(Crack)_

_(Crack)_

I was moving, pushing all my muscles in my body to climb the rope as fast as I could. I already felt myself falling, letting go of the rope. But no, I wasn't going to give up now. I had to keep going even if I knew deep down I would make it.

(_Crack)_

I kept climbing no matter what happened. It was a risk I was willing to take and a very deadly one.

_(Crackkkkkkkk)_

I looked up at the rope and instantly shut my eyes at what I saw. Anger and sadness ran threw my body. I had failed, failed to protect the people I loved and now they would ever see me again. I could feel myself falling down. These were the last moments of my life and I watched them go as everything went pitch black.

* * *

**_(Author's Note:) _I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I had a lot of things to do at school and life just didn't give me any break to write. Well you know how school can get full of work and projects. Well I'm sorry for this short chapter and I'm sorry for stopping here but I HAD to. It greats more suspense. lol. Well many of you are gonna hate me but remember this story isn't finish!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

WOW!!Its been a longgggg time since I've updated. I'm so sorry for the long wait I had other things going on in my life and I just didnt have enough time. Also, I had completely forgotten how I was going to end this story but It came back to my mind so dont worry. I still need two or more chapters to go but I'll start writing more now maybe I'll update sooner like I used to. Thanks for reading this story and please review this chapter its been long and I want here what you guys think.

* * *

**_(Madison's Point of View)_**

I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was looking. They were playing a trick on me I knew they were. It couldn't possibly be him! It was Nick, the person I was looking at. I watched as he went falling to the ground. Everything seemed like slow motion. I couldn't let this happen!

"Nick!" I yelled. But it was useless, he couldn't hear me.

I felt my whole life fall in pieces. I couldn't stand looking at what was happening and doing nothing to help. If only I could send a message to someone, anyone, to help me, but I didn't even know I got here.

Then I did something incredibly stupid, but right for some odd reason. I launched myself to catch Nick and something extraordinary happened. He began to float in the air.

I let go to find a blue like glow under him. I think that was what was holding him from falling. As I moved my hands I found that it was ME who was controlling him. His body was unconscious as I rose him up to the small window at the top.

Suddenly everything started getting blury. It seemed to be getting darker and darker as the seconds went by. I tried to see where Nick was but nothing. It was now pitch black. Everything in sight was black, no color, nothing.

**_(Nick's Point of View)_**

I woke up expecting the worst. I was sure I was dead. Instead I found the complete opposite. From what I could see I was in a room that looked just like the ones back in Rootcore.

I couldn't quiet see well. Everything seemed blury and hard to tell what it was.

"Nick" I heard a special voice say. It was so beautiful and I know instantly the only person it could be. Oddly I couldn't see anything moving in front of me. I searched the room to see where it was coming from.

"Its OK, your safe now" the voice whispered again.

"Where are you" I shouted. Where was this voice coming from? I looked and looked and no one was in the room but me.

"I don't have much time left I must go"

"No! Wait! Come back" I said.

"Bye Nick, I love you" the voice faded.

The voice was gone.

"I love you too" I whispered.

It couldn't end like this it just couldn't. I knew deep down this wasn't the end.

"Nick, Nick what's wrong?" shouted Vida. I turned towards the door to find Xander, Chip & Vida rushing into the room.

"We heard you shouting. What happened?" she asked.

"Where's Madison!" I asked.

"What? Well ummmm...she's...uhh"

"Where is she at?" I yelled.

"She's..."

I got up and ran to look for her myself. Vida obviously didn't want to tell me. I opened every door to see if my Madison was in any of them.

"Nick! Are you out of your mind. What are you doing" she shouted.

"Vida where's Madison?" I asked her once more.

"First tell us what's going on!" she said.

"Yeah Nick, what's gotten into you? You should go back to your room and rest a little you did almost die today you know" Xander told me.

"Well you know what! I'm not the only one whos in danger of dieing today" I shouted.

There was a long painful pause. Everyone starred at me. Now they understood me. They knew what was going on now. I looked at each one of them as the seconds went by. No one said anything. Then I spoke.

"Now you guys know why I need to find her" I whispered. "Before..."

"Before its too late" murmured Vida who's eyes where growing red by the second ready to burst into tears now knowing that her sister was in great danger.

"I know where she's at" she said. "Follow me" we followed Vida until she came to a stop at a room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and there she was. She was lying down on the bed asleep I hope.

"She hasn't wokened up since..."

"Since what Vida!" I asked.

"Well earlier today she was acting kinda of weird. She was kinda of ...glowing & Udonna said..."

"Said what Vida. Don't stop tell me what happened!"

"Well she went to go help you. I don't know how but she did."

I froze. That's how I had survived. Madison had saved me. She need somehow I was in great danger. Everything began to make sense now. She saved me and now her life was in danger.

"Nick are to OK?" Vida asked.

"Vida I need you to be clear with me" I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Is she going to be OK?"

"I'm sure she will be. She's strong and she won't give up" she said.

"What about the twins?" I asked.

Vida stayed quiet. We all knew the answer to that. I didn't even want to think about it. It would kill me to know that if they died it was all my fault.

After a long pause Vida said something. "All we can do right now is wait for Udonna to come back. She'll know what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sry for stopping here but I know what to write next so I'm going to write more now. Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Udonna rushed into Rootcore with Claire. Claire had been away far from Briarwood training with a professor with spells.

They both entered the room where the others were comforting Nick as he sat by Madison's side stroking her dark chocolate hair. Everyone's eyes turned to the door as they heard them come in. The look on their faces was bittersweet. Both a sign of relief and worry swept over their faces. As Claire walked over to Madison's side, Vida walked up to Udonna and whispered, "Is everything going to be okay?" almost crying.

Udonna just gave her a small smile. As much as she wished she could give her a definite answer she herself didn't know what Claire was going to do. Claire was now far advanced on her studies and knew what she was doing, or so she hoped.

Claire sat carefully next to Madison and looked at her before turning to Nick and giving him a reassuring look. But even with that Nick still couldn't help but worry until he saw his loved one fully recovered and safe.

After quickly examining her, Claire stood up and faced the waiting others.

"I need everyone to get out, please".

Everyone did as they were told except for Vida and Nick.

"I'm not leaving her side" Nick firmly said. "Not anymore".

"And I can't leave without knowing what's going to happen to my sister" said Vida who now had tears coming down her eyes.

It was clear both didn't want to leave the room. Claire gave them an apologetical look and spoke, "I'm sorry but you must leave. This room must be fully empty except with the victim and the one doing the spell. I promise to let you in if I need you."

They both gave her a hesitant look.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to bring her back" she reassured them.

With those words they both left the room to join the others. It was all up to Claire now to save Madison.

"Don't worry, Claire knows what she's doing" Chip told Nick as he stood next to him. "I know I trust her, it's just that I don't want to leave Maddie's side. Not after all these lost years".

* * *

Claire took out her wand and looked at Maddie. She breathed in and out before reciting the spell. She was glad Udonna had came for her help. After all she now knew more than the other rangers did. Only she could bring back Madison's soul back to where it belonged.

"God I hope this works" she whispered to herself.

Not waiting any longer she walked across the room, opposite of Madison's bed. She slowly closed her eyes and pointed the wand to the bed. She began to murmur the spell:

_Bring back to those who've served their purpose, their love, their mind, their one and only soul. _

As Claire began the spell she opened her eyes and saw the room's light going away. The room was becoming darker and darker and all the objects once visible were now gone. The only ones now left in the room were Madison and Claire. Soon enough a blue glowing ball appeared in the middle of the room. Claire continued the spell:

_Now reunite the soul with it's rightful owner and parole all those who oppose. _

The ball began to grow and grow, so much that it started to scare Claire. It slowly started moving towards Madison's body. As this happened Claire's wand was beginning to shake out of control. She gripped the wand with both hands tightly as it shook. The blue glow's force was beginning to be too strong. It was leading Claire's wand into it.

The ball was now over Madison's body and now moving into her.

_Bring back to life this heavenly body and all its fruit that's within embodied. _She shouted

A light was suddenly coming out from Madison's chest. It grew bigger and bigger.

Meanwhile Claire's wand was out of control now. She had to keep the wand pointed at Madison. Fail to do so and the whole spell wouldn't work and results could be disastrous.

Madison was now slowly rising out of her bed and glowing brightly. The light was too much for Claire to handle. She couldn't close her eyes thought because she needed to see where Madison was at. The light began to blind her. Suddenly the ball was over powering her. It began lifting her up just as it did to Madison. She still didn't let go of the wand. She looked down and saw her feet were a few feet above the ground. Suddenly the ball was coming towards her. As it did the room began to turn white. Claire closed her eyes shut at this point still up in the air. She hoped for the best and was going to hold the wand up till the end. After what seemed ages she felt the power disappear and she fell to the ground. The hit was so hard she struggled to bring herself up. She opened her eyes carefully and saw the room normal again. The light was gone. She moved her gaze towards Madison's bed. Slowly she picked herself up and moved towards her. As she reached her hand to touch her, a sudden painful scream came from Maddie.

She was back.

* * *

Nick and the others had been waiting for quite a long time. He began to grow worry as he saw that Claire hadn't reported back to them yet. They were all waiting in the hall without a word spoken. All of them deeply engaged in their thoughts.

A painful scream was heard from the room.

"Madison!" shouted Nick. He quickly stood up and ran towards the room followed by Vida and the others. He rushed inside the room to find Claire trying to calm Madison down.

Claire turned to them, "She's going into labor!" she panicked. "Quick get Udonna!"

Nick turned back to find Udonna already standing behind him.

"Is she alright?" she asked. "She's in labor. You've got to help me!" he said. "You don't even have to ask twice, Nick" she turned around the told the others to wait outside.

Madison was yelling and screaming in pain. Nick ran to her side. He held her hand and stoked her hair. "Everything is going to be alright love. I'm here" he whispered to her ear before kissing her on the forehead.

Udonna got her in labor position, legs spread out with her head popped up with a pillow. Maddie was in terrible pain now as she couldn't even speak.

Udonna shouted, "Quick get me that bucket with water and a towel". Claire got up and did as she was told.

"Okay Maddie your going to push at the count of three! Okay?"

Maddie nodded.

"Your strong Maddie. I'm here by your side don't worry. Just hold my hand as tight as you can." Nick told her.

"ONE... TWO... THREE!"

Maddie pushed as hard as she could screaming her lungs out in pain. "AHHHHHHH!"

Nick hated seeing her in such pain.

"Just breathe in and out" he told her.

"AGAIN!" Udonna shouted.

"I... can't...do this" Maddie told Nick.

"Yes you can! Your a strong women. I know you can". He reassured her by slowly embracing her.

"ONE... TWO... THREE"

"AHHH!" Maddie shouted with all her guts. The pain was evident through he screams.

"Almost there!" Claire told her.

"ONE... TWO... THREE!"

Again she pushed.

Maddie's screaming was followed by a sharp crying. Nick looked up to see the beautiful heart warming sight.

"Congratulations you have a daughter, now just one more Madison" She handed the baby girl to Claire for her to clean him up. Nick was in shock. He couldn't help but stare at the little bundle in Claire's arms. He wanted to hold his daughter so bad but he knew Maddie still needed him.

As Madison continued to push Claire cleaned the little girl out. Then she noticed something strange. She slowly stopped crying. She put her hand on top of the baby's chest to feel her heart beat. It had stopped. Claire gasped.

The crying of another baby soon filled the room. "You have a son" smiled Udonna. She quickly joined Claire's side and noticed her uneasy face. "What's wrong Claire?" She didn't respond but instead a tear dropped from her eyes. She stared at the small creature in her arms. "I don't know what's happened" she whispered. "She was fine one minute and then the next... " she paused. "... she stopped breathing. Udonna..."Claire gulped. "I think she's dead".

Udonna gave her the baby boy who was still crying. Claire cleaned him up and wrapped him around a blanket. She looked at the couple who were embracing each other and then back to Udonna. Udonna looked at the little girl in her arms. Claire was in fact right. She wasn't breathing and didn't have a heart beat. Suddenly tears began pouring out of her eyes too. She looked at Maddie and Nick. How could she tell them? Their daughter was dead after only being a few minutes old. This was the fear all parents dread. They didn't deserve this. Not after all the things they had gone through. It wasn't fair at all.

Nick held Maddie in his arms, waiting for Udonna and Claire to hand them their children. "I told you you could do it" he whispered to her. "I believed in you" he smiled. Despite the horrible events that had just recently happened he couldn't feel any happier. He was finally reunited with her wife and now with his two babies. "I want to see them already" she said. "I know I do too" he added. "But we must be patient". "I love you" she said. "I'm sorry about everything, the lies, hurting you, leaving..." "Hush my love" he told her. "No need to talk about that now. It's in the past and the important thing is we're together now" he said. He kissed her slowly and gently in the lips.

Claire came up to them and handed them their son. The look on Nick's face was priceless as he held he son for the first time. He planted a shout kiss on his forehead before handing him down to Madison. Nick turned to look at Claire's worried face.

"What's wrong Claire?"

"Nick. I need to tell you something important." she said.

He grew worried. He got up reassured Madison he'd be back and headed across the room where Udonna was at.

"Is that my daughter?" exclaimed Nick as he saw the bundle in Udonna's arms. Before she could stop him he grabbed the little girl from her and held her in his arms. He looked at her not knowing her fate. "She's so beautiful" he whispered as he touched her little cheeks. "She's so cute when she sleeps" he smiled.

Udonna took all the courage she had and spoke.

"She's not sleeping Nick" she said without looking at him.

There was a long pause.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Udonna stared at the ground and Claire was staring away from him. He sensed something wrong. "What do you mean she's not asleep?" he yelled.

His voice was so loud Madison had to hear him. She looked at their direction. Both Udonna and Claire with their heads down looked at her with a sorry face. Tears came racing down their faces. Nick became uneasy and studied the little girl. He placed his hand on her chest and felt no heat beat. At that instant he knew what they meant. "No...no...no! This can't be happening" he yelled almost angry.

"What's going on!" demanded Madison now in tears fearful of the terrible news.

"I'm sorry" whispered Claire.

"She can't be..." Nick said staring at the lifeless body in his arms.

* * *

Three years had passed since that day. The group was united at Madison and Nick's estate celebrating Mason's third birthday. It was a bittersweet moment for them. The cheers and happiness filled the house as they saw their little boy continue to grow but also memories of their lost daughter were present.

Truth is nobody knew why the little girl had died. Certainly Claire and Udonna didn't kill her. Nick constantly thought it was his fault for not protecting Madison. Madison thought it was her fault for not telling Nick the truth and preventing everything. Claire and Udonna thought it was their fault for not doing anything to save her. But in reality is was no ones fault. Madison was lucky enough to have Mason alive. The troubles she went through during her pregnancy was too much.

The group gathered around Mason and his parents to sing him happy birthday. They all sang in smiles as they saw the little boy clapping his sweet little hands.

"Happy Birthday sweetly" kissed Madison.

Undeniably fate was on Madison and Nick's side. Although their lose was terrible they were happy now. They hadn't heard from Ben ever since. All evil was gone. Vida and Xander were engaged. Chip and Claire were happily married and expecting. Everything was going great. Nick and Madison explained to each other everything that had happened during each other's absence. Nick never left her side after that. They truly were in love with each other and their love produced Mason. The charming young boy whom everyone loved.

A far distance from the family's cheers. Stood a figure watching over them.

"Daddy!" cried a voice.

"Yes my dear?" he spoke.

"I'm three today!"

"Yes you are" he said picking her up. "Yes you are" Marco said as he walked away.

TO END?

* * *

**Okay so this is it guys for this story. Hope you don't hate me for taking 3 years to update. I'm really sorry but high school got in the way and well no I'm a senior! It makes me sad I'm done with this story. But hey they might be a sequel ;)**


End file.
